


The Sub

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Impact Play, M/M, Smut, Sub Castiel (Supernatural), Subdrop, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: Castiel Novak is from a "good" family, He loves pain and works as a Sub professionally to make his way through College without his parents helpDean Winchester is the Dom that all the Subs talk about he is the owner of "Masters Den of Iniquity"One night while at the club their worlds collide.Will they find what they are looking for or will they miss the opportunity





	1. Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Posting Schedule 
> 
> Sunday and Thursday until it's done
> 
> Subscribe so you know when the new chapter is posted.
> 
> Please remember this is a work of fiction and all or most of the story is not and accurate description of BDSM culture please do your own research before engaging in activities and remember to kink responsibly

** **

**Chapter One**

The whip came down with a crack, breaking the sound barrier, it was one on Cas’ favorite sounds. He loved the feeling of the whip slapping against his skin.

The red welts that eventually turn purple after a good whipping; he loved to press on them, making it white and hurt so good.

“What a good little bitch,” the man behind him said, bringing the whip down harder this time.

Cas cried out, his back and ass hot, weeping a bit at the blood he could feel dripping slowly down his side. Chained to the X Cas was in heaven, the man he was with tonight wasn't that great of a Dom, but Cas didn't care, he was getting paid either way. 

Cas noticed the shine of sweat on the man's forehead when he came around to check on Cas, asking if he wanted to quit or continue. He said he was excellent, and they should continue. The man untied Cas from the X and moved him to the paddling bench, it was soft and gave a little when Cas knelt on it, the leather cold against his flushed skin. 

The man strapped his wrists first, the leather tight but not too tight, his ankles were next and a gentle hand on his leg placing it where the man wanted it. 

Cas moaned when the man ran his hand down his ass, he loved that feeling. It made him sink into subspace, he’s never reached the full depths of subspace with this particular man. 

The fresh dribble of lube was welcoming on his aching ass as the man rubbed it over his hole. Cas could feel the blunt tip of the man dick pushing past the rim, he moaned and pushed back as much as he could while strapped down.

The man pulled out just enough to tease him. Cas hated when they teased like that, they never did it right. 

He finally pushed all the way in sheathing himself in Cas’ ass; he waited for just a second, the man wasn't massive in length or girth. 

“You like that you little cock slut bitch,” the man grunted between thrusts. 

Cas moaned in response, the feeling of the man's skin slapping his abused ass was making Cas close to the edge of release. Thrusting a few more times, the man came hot and deep inside his ass. 

The man pulled out, unstrapped Cas’ wrists and ankles. Rubbing them to make sure they still had feeling in them. Cas smiled at the man who was doing his best with the aftercare. 

“There’s some cream in the drawer over there,” Cas said, pointing to the end table. 

The man walked over and grabbed it; he led Cas to the bed, making him lay face down, rubbing the cream into the red welts across his ass and back. 

When Cas woke up he was alone in the queen size bed the club provided for people who liked to use the bed, for aftercare, and the occasional nap between clients.

Luckily that man was Cas’ last client of the night. He sat up and looked around and found a note on the pillow next to him.

“Thanks for the good time, see you next week,” 

Cas scoffed and threw the note in the garbage can before getting dressed to head home. 

Castiel worked out of “House of the Submissive” before signing on with Crowley. He previously worked at “The Glory Hole”, it was a terrible place to work but live and learn Cas thought.

He lived about a twenty minutes walk away from the club in a tiny one-bedroom apartment. 

Cas kicked the door to open it, it got stuck in the summer but was worse with the cold weather or rainy season, which made the door frame swell. The living room is small. It would be more significant if Cas had gotten rid of the sectional took up most of the space, but Cas had gotten such a good deal at the thrift store for it. 

The flat-screen TV hung on the wall, the table below it held pictures of his family and the few friends he did have, his favorite brother.

Gabriel, Cas’ favorite brother, never understood why he would move into such a shitty apartment when he could have stayed at their parent's house while he went to school. He couldn't very well explain to his parents that his enjoyment of being whipped during sex and that he could do it professionally to make his way through school on his own without their money. 

He headed into his bedroom, threw his bag on the bed, and went into the tiny bathroom. 

The water was warm and welcoming as Cas stepped into the shower before he closed the curtain. 

The rings scrapped against the rod as he tried to fix it, it never sat right, and there was always water on the floor when he got out. 

Cas hissed when the water hit his back, he loved that pain.

Cas wished that he had someone at home with him to take care of his back. When he was done washing up, he rinsed, turning the water to lukewarm and letting it cascade down his back, again, making sure it was clean. 

Once done, he turned the water off, and grabbed a towel. The material was rough against his abused ass. 

He found the softest pair of cotton panties he could find in his drawer before pulling them on. He reached as far back the best he could while putting on the soothing cream for his back.

His stomach grumbled.

He really should take better care of himself if he was going to exert that much energy during a scene. Still, then again, he didn't have a permanent Dom to take care of him, so he was on his own for now. 

He checked his phone as he walked to the kitchen. Four missed calls and a string of text messages from his best friend Charlie and his brother. 

He figured he would call Charlie first, letting her know that he was ‘ok, just at work,’ and that's why he missed her call and texts. 

“You work too much,” Charlie said when he called her. 

“I'm sorry, but I need the money, and I enjoy my job,” Cas replied. 

He was looking through his cabinets for something to eat, he really needed to go grocery shopping. 

“Charlie, I told you I would be there,” he responded to her, asking yet again if he was going to the club with her on Saturday.

“Ok, sometimes you flake on me,” she said. 

“It's not flaking if I have to work,” he said, popping a frozen mac and cheese into the microwave. 

“Whatever, Jo says you better be there,” she said. 

“Ok, I will; I gotta go,” Cas said, hanging up the phone before she could start in on something else. 

His stomach growled when the smell of melted cheese hit his nose, he sighed when the timer dinged. He grabbed a water along with the mac and cheese before heading into the living room.

Cas carefully lowered himself on to the couch, the fabric scratched against his back, he moaned a bit it hurt but not in a sexy kind of way. He pulled the blanket across his lap, reaching for the remote to turn the TV on. He watched the news for a bit. it was depressing and sad, so he switched to a movie about vampires.

The alarm was suddenly screaming at him He reached for his phone to turn it off. His back and ass ached, but in a good way. Now if someone could fuck him right, that would make it even better.

Heading into the bathroom, he turned to see what his back looked like. Light blue strap marks across his back and ass were starting to show. It would be a few days before the deep purple showed up. 

Cas brushed his teeth and did all the usual bathroom stuff before getting dressed and heading to class. 

He found his softest t-shirt, changed his panties, slid on a pair of tight jeans, and finding his converse that were tucked under the bed.

He was finally ready to leave, Charlie called, letting him know she was outside waiting for him.

Charlie waved from her little yellow car, Cas smiled and waved back. 

“We have time to stop and get coffee,” she said as Cas slid into the front seat.

“Sounds good to me,” Cas said, pulling his seat belt on.

There was an on-campus coffee shop that Cas and his friends frequently went to. 

The strong smell of ground coffee wafted in their faces when Cas opened the door; he inhaled deeply, loving the aroma of the small Cafe. They walked to the counter, fresh muffins coming from the back where the culinary students worked for credits, smelled amazing.

The line was relatively short. Still, there weren't really any tables, Charlie spotted one opening up as she told Cas what she wanted before running to grab the table before someone else could. Cas smiled at his friend. Her fire-red hair and pale skin stood out against the black hoody she had on.

Cas stepped up to the counter, his friend Kevin was working today, as he smiled and asked Cas if he wanted the usual. He answered yes and ordered Charlie’s as well. Once he paid, he headed over to the table. 

Charlie had her laptop out, typing away, the surface was covered in Harry Potter, Lord of the Ring, and The Hobbit stickers. Cas smiled, he loved how much she didn't care what people thought of her. She never pretended to be anyone but herself sometimes and Cas envied that. 

Kevin called Cas’ name, he got up and grabbed their drinks and snacks. 

Cas moaned when he popped a piece of the warm muffin in his mouth, Charlie looked at him.

“I need to go shopping,” he said with a shrug. 

“You need a ride? Tell me, I'll take you,” she replied taking a sip of her coffee.

“It's fine, I can take the bus.” he looked at his watch, “I gotta go to class, I'll see you later.”

Cas gathered up his stuff and headed to the building across the way from the cafe. It was a large brick building with foliage all around. Cas was always worried that he may see a client or two at the school but so far he has never seen anyone and no one except Charlie knew that he did. 

He made his way to the lecture hall, sitting in the second row, he lowered himself into the seat. With his ass hurting, in a good way. The room had a bit of a chemical smell to it where they had disinfected it, at least that's what Cas thought. 

The professor entered the room, the door slamming behind him. 

Arthur Ketch, a tall, brunette man, with an English accent always seemed a bit weird to Cas. He couldn't quite put his finger on why he got a weird vibe from him but Cas was pretty sure the guy could be a serial killer. 

After class, Ketch, as he liked to be called had asked Cas to stay back. 

“You are missing an assignment,” he said. 

“I shouldn't be. I turned them all in. I even take pictures of all the assignments. I also write down the dates and times they were turned in and I screenshot any emailed assignments,” Cas said pulling out his phone.

Ketch stepped closer as Cas searched his phone for all the assignments, he placed a hand on Cas’ shoulder and leaned in. 

“I think we can work something out” Ketch whispered. 

Cas looked at him, he was serious. 

“Um no, that's inappropriate,” Cas said. 

“Is it? I see the way you look at me,” Ketch said.

Just then, Charlie opened the door to the classroom, disrupting anything Ketch was about to say.“We gotta go, come on,” she said. 

“We will finish this later,” Ketch said, backing away.

Cas gathered up his stuff and ran from the room, pushing past Charlie and walking towards their next class. Charlie ran after him yelling his name. 

He was breathing heavy. He didn't know what the hell just happened. His teacher, a respected man, just propositioned him for sex.

“Cas, what the hell?” Charlie demanded once she caught up to him. 

“I'm fine,” he replied opening the classroom door. 

“Are you sure? We can talk or leave if you need to,” Charlie said. 

“I'm fine, really, I'm fine,” he assured her.

The class dragged on and Cas couldn't wait to leave. Not that he was too excited for his family dinner that night. 

After class, Charlie gave Cas a ride home wishing him luck at his parent’s house that evening.

Cas opened his apartment door, sighing as he set his bag down. It was cold out and in his apartment he thought a warm shower would help. 

He walked to the bathroom, got undressed and turned on the shower. The water was nice and warm, he sighed letting what happened with Ketch wash away down the drain.

When he was done, he hurried to get dressed. He tried to turn the heat on. sometimes it would work and other times it didn't, so he would rather bundle up then fight with the landlord. 

His brother Gabriel texted to let him know that he was waiting for him outside, Cas sighed as he grabbed what he needed and left. 

His brother drove a Lincoln continental or “the Pimp mobile” as Gabe liked to call it, with its weird tan paint job and a smell that no one could figure out. 

Gabriel Novak was Cas’ favorite brother for two reasons. First and foremost, they were only eighteen months apart, so they were close growing up. Second, Gabriel never judged him for being bisexual. 

Gabriel, a short, golden-haired man with whiskey brown eyes, always ready with a joke or a prank, who loved his family more than anything, hated seeing his brothers fight, and hated even more when their two older brothers picked on Cas mercilessly. 

“Cassie,” Gabriel called out from the diver side window when he saw his brother exit the building. 

“Hello, Gabriel,” Cas replied when he opened the passenger side door. 

“Are you ready for a fun-filled night?” Gabriel asked.

“Oh yeah, another night of mother asking me what I am doing with my life, father wondering where I work and Michael and Lucifer calling me a fag,” Cas replied looking at his brother.

“So that's a yes?” Gabriel asked smiling.

Cas laughed and looking out the window as they drove deep into the suburbs of two-story homes and mansion that came out of those “homes and gardens” magazines. The trees losing their leaves green orange and yellow. 

They pulled up to the huge mansion, Gabriel punched the code into the keypad to open the wrought iron gates with the gold filigree. Cas always sighed at the gaudiness of his childhood home. There was a large marble fountain when you pulled in, two large lions guarded the front door. The mansion really looked like something out of a fairy tale. 

The balcony above the front steps looked like something Rapunzel would throw her hair over to let the prince up. The tan with a white trim and perfectly manicured hedges. 

Their brother Michael was walking up the stone steps turning when he heard the car. 

He was tall, muscular, dark hair and light blue eyes, wearing a suit and tie like always. He smiled at his brothers, perfect white teeth shining. Cas took a breath and looked at Gabriel. 

“It will be ok,” he said, putting the car in park and turning it off. They exited the car at the same time. 

“Castiel, Gabriel,” Michael greeted.

“Hello, Michael,” Cas said as he walked up the stone steps to pass his brother. 

“Michael,” Gabriel said.

Cas pushed the front door open, the foyer was large with white carpeted steps leading up to the second floor, their shoes scuffed against the hardwood flooring as they removed their jackets to hang them up. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling, Cas asking if it was new. Michael informing him that their parents got it last week, that he would know that if he came to dinner more than four times a month.

Naomi Novak descended the stairs with one of the many maids they had, talking about how the sheets had these little lint balls on them and she did not pay all that money for them to do that! The maid said she would look into it. 

“Boys,” Naomi called out seeing her sons standing at the front entrance. 

“Hello, Mother,” Michael said with a big smile while hugging his mom. Her second-born but her favorite.

“Castiel, you are too skinny! Are you eating enough?” Naomi asked hugging him next. 

“Hello, to you too mother,” he said kissing her on the cheek. 

“Gabriel, did you drive your brother in that car?” she asked giving him a hug.

“Yes, and we were proportioned by all the prostitutes on the way over,” he replied wagging his eyebrow. 

“Don't be so vulgar,” she said making a face, “your father is in the den with Lucifer.”

They followed their mother to the den that was just off from the dining room they used for family meals. 

There was a large beige sectional that wrapped around the room making it look welcoming. The fire was going in the gas fireplace and the TV hung above the fireplace, flanked by the surround sound speakers. 

“Michael, Luc was just telling me you got the Smith contract,” Zachariah said.

“Yes, and it was a slam dunk,” Michael replied. 

“Gabriel what about you? Anything new in the candy world?” he asked. 

“Not since I talked to you yesterday,” Gabriel answered while flopping on to the couch. 

Gabriel had made his own money by starting “Gabriel's Sweet Satisfaction” instead of going into business with Zach and his older brothers. They blamed him for why Cas had moved into such a crappy apartment and wanting to find his own way.

“Castiel, how's that dream of being a poor teacher,” Zach asked. 

“It's going really well,” Cas said sitting down on the other side of the couch, keeping as far away from everyone as possible. 

“Why is it so bad that Cassie wants to be a teacher? He wants to mold the minds of the youth,” Gabriel said. 

“There's nothing wrong with _ other _ people wanting to be teachers,” Naomi said. 

Gabriel and Cas shook their heads, they would never understand.


	2. Dean

Dean Winchester sighed as he looked over the pink invoices from the different companies. He hated this side of owning a business, doing the books, but Dean always made sure he had more than enough money to pay all his bills on time. 

The leather squeaked as he adjusted the way he was sitting, the cherry wood desk felt hard against his arms as he leaned forward. The fake lighting was too bright; he needed to get out of the office for a bit. 

He looked at his watch, it was lunchtime. He smiled as he stood grabbing his suit jacket pulling it on. He headed out, grabbing his heavy peacoat and scarf along the way as he went out the front door. He entered the elevator and pressed the first-floor button, one of the great things of owning his own business is that he could work from home, at least when it came to the paperwork. 

The air was crisp and cool, Dean was glad he grabbed his heavier coat on the way out, he walked the two blocks to the diner he enjoyed. They were voted the best bacon cheeseburger in the city.

The air smelled of melted cheese, coffee, and cooking meat. Dean inhaled it, making him happy. Taking a seat at the counter, the waitress came up. 

“Hey, Carey,” Dean said.

“What can I get ya?” she asked with a flirty smile. 

“Bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a coke, please,” Dean asked for with a smile.

“Coming right up,” she said, turning around. She reached up to place the ticket on the counter for the cook in a way that Dean could not mistake that she wanted him to check out her ass. 

Dean smiled and looked down at his phone, his brother Sam had texted him to see if he was going to dinner at their parent's house the next day. He replied, saying that he would try to make it. 

Dean and his father never got along to well after he found out that he was into both guys and girls. His mother saved him from being kicked out of the house, telling his father that if Dean had to go, so would she and Sam, that he would never see any of them again. 

Since that night, his dad was distant.looking down his nose to everything that he did. Dean's brother Sam was different; he was the baby and the lawyer.

Graduated from Stanford, he could have gotten any job he wanted out in California but decided he wanted to be close to his family when his girlfriend died in a freak accident. 

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts when the bell above the door chimed, signaling the waitress that people had come in; she told them to take a seat anywhere. 

She placed Dean's drink in front of him. He thanked her, opened the straw, and popped it in. 

When he was finished with his burger, he paid and left a generous tip. Dean figured he would head to the club, check-in to see what was going on. 

Dean was the owner of “Masters Den of Iniquity,” he catered to clients with deep pockets, the ones that could afford the high priced membership. 

He made sure it was exclusive to those who wanted to test out new fantasies and have a safe place to do so. 

The club was located in a small industrial area of the city, there were two other clubs in the town, but Dean's had the best reputation from employees and clients. 

The outside was brick with ivy climbing up the sides, half-dead now that it was the middle of October. The door had frosted glass windows so people couldn't see in, not that anything happened in the front, but people wanted their privacy. 

His front hostess was sitting behind the tall black desk on the phone, she sounded like she was getting frustrated when she looked up and spotted Dean. She told the person on the phone to hang on the owner was in. 

“Hey Meg, what's going on?” Dean asked. 

“This guy wants to book the whole club next week, and I keep trying to tell him that we are booked for the next two months,” Meg said. 

Dean sighed through his nose and picked up the phone, he explained that he needed to book in advance and there was a booking fee that needed to be paid, so it was better if he came in and did it. The man was trying to book the club for his brother's bachelor party, and it was next week; Dean recommended that he call a different club since they may be able to serve him better. 

Meg smiled at him, she was petite with auburn hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She was pretty but had a mean bark which is why Dean hired her for the front. 

  
  


“Ya know we have room for one more sub,” Meg said. 

“I know, I just haven't found the right one,” Dean said. 

“You mean you haven't found a masochist who can keep up with you,” she said.

“That's not true, there was Cassie, but she left saying she needed a more ‘stable relationship’,” Dean said.

“That was three years ago,” Meg said.

“I just need to let off some steam, is there anyone?” Dean asked.

Meg said, yeah, Aaron was in the bar area hanging out. 

Aaron was right where Meg said he was be sitting at the bar nursing his drink, he spotted Dean and gave him a wave. Dean walked over and talked to him, five minutes later they were in a room. 

“Color?” Dean asked as he strapped him to the spanking bench.

“Uh Green, Sir,” he said. 

“You don't sound too sure,” Dean said. 

“I'm good, Sir,” Aaron replied, laying his face against the fresh leather. 

“Safeword?” 

“Golem.”

Dean ran a hand down the curve of his ass, he did enjoy how red Aarons ass got after a good spanking, but they always had to stop shortly after. Dean really needed to find someone who could keep up with his needs. Meg was right. 

The paddle came down with a whap across Aaron’s right cheek who cried out in surprise. Dean asked if he still wanted to continue, he said yes. A second smack of the paddle had him breathing heavy. Again and again, until Dean was good with how red he was. He checked in and made sure his sub was still ok to play, Aaron replied with a yes. Dean was impressed. He usually would need to take a break after a paddling like that. 

Dean's dick was hard in his pants, pressing against the cotton of his boxer briefs. The tip peeking out and rubbing a bit on the rough fabric of his dress pants.

The flogger coming down and making Aarons back bright red was Dean's weakness. He wished he could go harder, but he knew Aarons limits, and he was pushing the guy who was rutting against the bench trying to find some fiction.

Dean set the flogger aside, picked up the bottle of lube as undid his pants. Checking in again, Aaron was still good. 

Once undressed, Dean lubed up his fingers before rubbing gently around Aarons hole, getting it to loosen up a bit before he pressed a finger in slowly, making Aaron moan and rut some more. 

Dean slid a finger in and out slowly, teasing him a bit, making him beg Dean to fuck him until he couldn’t walk. Dean was more than happy to oblige after all this man was paying to get fucked. 

When they were done, Dean cleaned him up, lead him to the large bed, laid him on his stomach so he could put some soothing cream on his ass. He asked Dean to cuddle with him, he was more than happy too and he wasn't going anywhere. He needed to make sure Aaron doesn't have a sub drop.

Dean cleaned up and headed out. The bonus to designing his own building is that he made sure the bathrooms had showers for easy clean up in each of the scene rooms. His phone chimed, it was Sam letting him know he was heading to their parent's house. Dean told him that he was just finishing up and he was on his way. 

The Impala rumbled as he pulled up to his parent's house. Sam was already there, the smoke billowing out of the chimney as he looked up at the three-bedroom house he grew up in. It was a modest house in stark contrast to the penthouse he lived in now. The paint was peeling, the windows had shutters on the outside, the house was grey with light blue trim.

Dean headed up the wooden steps to the front door, he knocked on the heavy wood door. His mother, Mary, answered. She was medium height, blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was warm and kind but still knew how to put her boys in their place when she needed too. 

“Hey, mom,” Dean greeted. 

“Hello sweetheart, come in, it's cold tonight,” she said, pulling him into the house. 

Dean looked around. He pulled his coat and scarf off, hanging them up on the antique coat rack by the door. 

  
  


John Winchester was a tall man, brown hair, and hazel eyes; he was ex-USMC. He was retired from working at the auto shop do to health problems. He didn't agree with Dean's lifestyle, but then again, he didn't agree with anything Dean did. 

“Hey, Dean,” Sam said, walking over to Dean. 

“Hiya, Sammy,” Dean replied giving his giant of a little brother a hug.

“Hey, Dad,” Dean said, patting John on the shoulder, while he sat in his chair.

“Hey,” John replied, keeping his eyes on the TV. 

Mary asked Dean to help her in the kitchen, he followed, dress shoes scraping against the hardwood floor, clacking along with the tile of the kitchen. Dean stopped when Mary did. 

“Ignore him, he is in a mood,” Mary said. 

“I don't care about his opinion anymore,” Dean said, opening the fridge. 

“Take one to Sam, and you're a father and then come back and help me with these potatoes.”

Dean nodded, grabbed three beers, and headed into the living room, handing the first beer to Sam the second to his dad and opening the third for himself.

He made small talk with the two men and then made his way into the kitchen. The smell of meatloaf and boiling potatoes made Dean's stomach growl. He cooked at home, he loved to cook and bake but nothing compared to a home-cooked meal by his mom. 

After they ate and John started in on Dean about his lifestyle, stating that he didn't understand why someone would want to be tied up and beaten was beyond him. 

Dean had explained countless times that there was more too it than just sex, but John didn't listen. He would grunt like he always does. Dean helped Mary clear the table and Sam washed the dishes. 

“Dean, I made a pie,” Mary said, holding it up.

“MMM pie,” Dean said, getting up to cut himself a slice. 

Mary laughed, Dean smiled. 

Once everything was cleaned and put away, Sam said he needed to go, he had work in the morning. Dean excused himself as well. 

“Hey, what are you doing this weekend?” Sam asked Dean as they walked out to there cars.

“I don't know, I was thinking of going out maybe find a new sub,” he said. 

“Let me know, maybe I'll come with you,” Sam said. 

“Sounds good,” Dean replied, opening the car door and getting inside.

Once home, Dean pressed the button to the elevator that leads up to his penthouse. The bell dinged before Dean stepped in. He loved that people couldn't accidentally end up at his apartment, but the other part of him wished it would happen. Maybe he would find the sub of his dreams this weekend, then again perhaps not.

He removed his coat and scarf to be hung it up on the rack by the front door. He kicked off his shoes and placed them by the door in their spot by his work boots. He undid his tie, started the fireplace and sat on the couch while turning on some music relax. 

A few hours later Dean decided to get his invoices and bills done, he couldn’t sleep anyway, as he headed to his home office. Dean pushed opened the double doors and flicked on the light. The warm glow of the bulb from the lamp on his desk illuminating the room. 

His cherry wood desk sat near a floor to ceiling window, the curtains were a light tan color, pulled back by the gold tie. The room was eggshell, with tall dark wood shelving lined the walls, filled will books and photos for Dean with friends and family. 

He sat in his high backed leather chair, opening his laptop as he spread the invoices out in front of him and set to work. 

At around two in the morning, he finally decided to call it quits. He powered down the laptop as he stood, his back cracking. He laughed, he was getting old. Dean headed to his bedroom.

The bedroom was huge, floor to ceiling windows, heavy curtains lined the windows, the bed set low on the floor, the wall behind the bed were grey with a large painting over the bed. Black nightstands on either side of the bed. The lamp illuminated the room in a soft white light. Dean sighed as he undressed, removing his tie, shirt, pants, and socks. Tossing them into the hamper in the closet, he headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. 

The bed was warm and inviting, the sheets soft against his skin, he pressed the button on the remote that closed the curtains, turned off the light and rolled on to his side. 

Dean laid awake wishing he had someone in the bed with him, someone to wrap his arms around, someone who wanted to be hurt by him. He looked at his phone, checked some emails before tossing the phone and turned over in bed, it felt too soft. 

He got up and headed down to the kitchen to get a drink. Pouring the whiskey, he sat down on the couch, the leather stuck to the back of his thighs, he didn't care as he finished the drink, placing the glass in the sink and headed back to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas was excited to be out, he didn't have to work. He, for once, had the weekend off and he was going to take full advantage of that. He stood at his closet door, looking for something to wear. Cas finally settled on his tightest pair of black jeans and a black leather harness, it was always hot in the club, and the cold air would feel good on his skin when he left. 

Charlie called to tell him she would be there in five and he better be ready to get drunk and dance his ass off, he said he was more than prepared to let off some steam. 

Cas looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn’t being vain, but he did know he was good looking. Guys and girls would hit on him all the time. He was just a bit awkward when it came to flirting and he never really knew what to say. Being a professional sub, he didn't need to flirt or make small talk. They did the scene and left. It was simple and easy. Still, Cas wanted more. He always hoped he would find a Dom that would hurt him the way he liked and not see him as weird. 

Charlie let him know she was outside; he grabbed his coat, his ID, money, keys, and phone. Making sure the door was secure before he headed down to the car. 

Dorothy was in the passenger seat, named after Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz book series. Her parents were related to the author! Even though they were nice. in truth, they just gave her an old lady's name as she puts it. Cas waved as he exited the apartment complex.

Opening the back door, the music blared out as Cas got in, Charlie turned the music down when Cas shut the door. 

“Are you ready for an epic night?” she asked.

“Yes, it's been too long since we did this,” Cas said. 

“You are the one that always has to work." She sighed and continued talking "if you work so much how come you live in that shithole of an apartment?” Charlie asked.

“I like my apartment, and I save my money, so I have it,” he said. 

That wasn't a lie. Cas did get paid very well, and he did save the money. He had two accounts; one for everyday things and fun. The other was for saving for when he wants to move. 

They parked about a block away, from the club.

Cas took his jacket off, forgetting about his back being covered in whip marks. 

“Oh my god,” Dorothy said, making Cas turn around. 

“It's fine. I like it,” Cas said, turning back and smiling at Dorothy.

“You are sure?” she asked.

“Yes, I'm sure it makes me all hot and bothered. Now can we please go,” he said, starting to walk towards the club. 

Charlie looked at Dorothy and followed Cas. Charlie caught up with him stopping him.

“I'm sorry, I didn't think you wanted me to tell her,” Charlie said.

“Thank you for keeping it between us,” Cas said, hugging her to make sure she knew he wasn't mad. 

They made it to the door in record time. It wasn't too busy, yet they had gotten there a bit early. The club had only just opened. The music pulsing as they entered, the light was low and intimate different colors flashed about the floor.

There were a few people at the bar ordering their drinks while mingling with friends. They made their way to the bar, Charlie and Cas ordered drinks, Dorothy was DD for the night. She was okay with it, she didn't drink anyway. 

They made their way to a booth waiting for the place to fill up before they started dancing, Cas liked a few more people to be on the dance floor before he began to dance, that way he wasn't the center of attention. 

*****************************

Dean watched the people trickle in from his table in the corner. A few good looking guys came in, walked by his table smiling at him. He nodded back, but no one really caught his eye yet. But no worries the night was still young.

He ordered another drink taking his time with this one. He slowly sipped it, watching the door as a few more people came in. He was thinking tonight may not be the best night for this, he would have few more drinks, order an Uber, and head home.

The music pulsed as Dean sat in in the chair near the stage. He decided to head up to the second-floor balcony and watch people from there. 

“Hey, handsome, you looking for some fun?” 

Dean turned at looked at the guy who was attempting to hit him on him. 

A small, lithe guy who looked like he was barely twenty-one, blond without a single blemish on his skin, how Dean yearned to mark surface that perfect and porcelain. 

“When you get a bit more experience,” Dean said. 

“Whatever asshole,” the guy replied in a huff before, walking away.

Dean just shook his head and perched himself so he could see the entrance. 

It was about forty-five minutes after Dean had arrived at the club and decided that if he found someone awesome, if not that was fine too. He spotted him, messy black hair, tight black jeans that hugged the curves of his ass just right, and a leather harness. 

Dean needed to know who he was, he headed down that stairs as he thought of a plan, Dean didn't want to scare him off. 

*******************

Cas was looking around watching everyone. Either they went to the bar to get drinks, standing around talking, and a few had started dancing. 

A tall, handsome, brunette man came down the stairs in a sharp suit. Cas watched as he looked around before taking a seat at the table across the floor from them. 

The club started filling up more, Charlie and Cas got another drink before heading to the dance floor. Cas hadn’t noticed the man in the suit was watching him like a lion watches a Gazelle. 

Cas moved like no one was watching swaying his hips back and forth in an inviting jester. 

He couldn't help it. He needed to be close, and when Cas turned, that’s when Dean saw his back covered in whip marks, he nearly came in his pants right there. 

Dean made his way over to Cas.

“Can I dance with you?” Dean asked once he was close enough.

Cas smiled as bit his bottom lip and nodded. He grinded against Dean. He could feel his dick growing hard, and the more Cas ground his ass into Dean's lap, the more he wanted him.

“You like to be whipped?” Dean asked in his ear.

“Yes, I like it a lot,” Cas said turning his head slightly. 

Dean pulled Cas closer to him, their hips swaying back and forth like they were in their own world and Cas loved the feeling of Dean pressed up against him. The bass pounding through the floor up their legs the vibration making everything that much hotter. 

Dean was hard against his ass could feel that the man he was dancing with was not small. Maybe he could fuck him right, Cas thought. 

Cas tried to turn around,

“Stay,” Dean whispered.

Cas laughed a bit. The vibration moved through Dean's chest, down to his dick. 

“I have to pee,” Cas said.

“Oh, sorry,” Dean said, backing away.

“Wait for me,” Cas said, leaning close to Dean's ear, his breath hot with just a hit of alcohol.

Dean growled a bit as Cas walked away, twitching his hips inviting Dean to follow. He saw another guy, his friend, nod at Cas.

He couldn’t very well have someone else look at Cas like that, jealousy? Dean did not do jealousy, territorial is more like it, he followed Cas to the bathroom to make sure no one messed with him. 

He opened the door, the lighting was harsh and florescent, finding Cas was the only one in there. The music was muted but you could still hear it pulsing through the door. Cas looked up at him, he was perfect, messy dark hair, blue eyes to die for he smiled at Dean. 

Dean locked the door, Cas bit his bottom lip as Dean made his way over to Cas who was standing at the urinals pants undone, light blue panties peeking over the top of the waistband. Could he be any more perfect? 

He grabbed Cas by the harness, Cas smiled because he loved being handled roughly. Dean moved them into the larger handicap stall, turning Cas around pushing him, so his face was against the cold tile of the wall. 

“You are so fucking perfect,” Dean growled in Cas’ ear as he pressed against the welts. 

Cas hissed, loving the pain that was shooting down his back god; it was making him so hard.

“Does it go all the way down?” Dean asked, rubbing his hand down Cas’ ass, he nodded. 

Dean grabbed him by the hair and pulled hard.

“Yes, sir,” Cas replied, smiling a bit. 

“Good boy, now, do you want me to fuck you? I wanna fuck you, but I won't if you say no,” Dean said.

“Yes, sir, please, sir, I want you to fuck me,” Cas replied breathy and needy. He wanted this man to fuck him into oblivion. 

“It won't be nice,” Dean said, pulling Cas pants and panties down.

“I don't like nice, sir,” Cas said, moaning as Dean kneaded the abused flesh.

Dean unzipped his pants freeing his dick from the confines of his pants. He pulled a small packet of lube out of his pocket with a condom, slipped it on, lubed up two fingers and slid them into Cas, who hissed at the intrusion.

Once Dean was satisfied, he wasn't going to hurt him in a nonsexy kind of way. He used the rest of the lube and lubed himself up. 

He pressed against Cas’ hole guiding himself in, Cas cried out a bit at the pain, but it just made him harder, and Dean loved hearing that sound. It was so pretty coming out of his mouth. 

Not waiting, Dean started pounding into Cas, hard and rough just the way Cas liked. If Cas didn't know any better he would say that Dean was pounding him to the beat of the music.

“Oh fuck, harder please, sir,” Cas moaned, he hadn't been fucked like this in a long time.

Dean smiled and angled Cas so that he could fuck him deeper; Cas moaned and begged for it to be rougher. Dean smacked him hard on the ass, making Cas clench tight around his cock. Dean groaned he was fucking perfect. 

Someone banged on the door, Dean ignored it. There was another bathroom they could use.

A few more thrust and Cas was begging to cum, Dean grabbed a handfull of Cas ass and squeezed hard making Cas cum, shooting his load on the wall. He went limp as Dean held him up while chasing his own release, after a few more thrusts he cumming hard. 

He pulled out, wrapped the condom up and tossed in the garbage. Cas was breathing heavy as he pulled his panties up. Dean helped him and helped him pull his pants up.

Cas laughed. He was weak in the knees; it had been a really long time since he felt this good after sex. 

“You good, Angel?” Dean asked. 

“Yes, sir, I'm good,” Cas replied. 

“I'll see you around,” Dean said, leaving the bathroom. 

Cas smiled leaving the bathroom a few minutes after Dean. 

He laughed as he went to find Charlie. That was the best bathroom sex he had ever had, it was perfect, and his ass ached but in the right way. Charlie looked at him as he sat down at the table.

“Where did you go?’ Charlie asked, pushing a drink at him.

“The bathroom,” he replies. 

Charlie shook her head. She knew what went on sometimes in the bathroom but she didn't really wanna know if that's what Cas was up too. 

Cas pulled Charlie onto the dance floor. A few guys had wanted to dance with him, he said no or moved away, he was content and happy dancing with Charlie. 

He was actually happy when they left the club that night, he didn't even care that he had to go back to his crappy apartment alone. 

Dorothy dropped Cas off. He made his way up to his apartment, kicking the door a few times to get it open. He drunkenly stumbled once inside, making himself laugh, he made it all the way home before stumbling. 

He took the harness off and plopped face down on the bed, passing out. 

  
  


************************************************

Dean smiled as he got in his lyft. That hot little piece of ass definitely scratched the itch Dean had. The thing was, it wasn't going to last long he would be out again the next weekend looking for someone to fill that void for the night. 

He kicked himself for not getting that guys name and phone number, he could always go back hoping he would be there. It weirded Dean out a bit by how perfect this guy was, the panties, the whip marks everything about him screamed that he was perfect for Dean. 

So why didn't he ask who he was or for a phone number? Because Dean is an idiot sometimes. 

Dean sighed when he got out of the car, he thanked the driver and headed up.

  
  


One day his sub would be kneeling by the door waiting for him to get home. 


	4. After the Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas quits 
> 
> Dean is feeling a bit guilty

Cas was freezing when he woke up. He fell asleep on top of the covers. He was shivering, 

he figured he would see if the heat would turn on. It rumbled, and the smell of burning hair kicked out, it was working. He ran back to his room to text Charlie to see if she wanted to go grocery shopping with him. 

About an hour later, she replied, saying she would be more than happy to take him, and she needed to get a few things too.

Once he was warm enough, he got up, turned the heat off, and went to the bathroom. His bladder was screaming at him to get up to relieve himself. While in there, he turned the shower on. 

His ass ached in the right way as he smiled a bit at the memory. That guy was amazing and handsome. Cas couldn't remember what he looked like, really, but everything about him screamed Dom. And those green-eyes, he recalled, green-eyes while the guy was helping him get redressed. Cas smiled. That had never happened before. They usually left him alone to clean up. 

He showered on autopilot, got out, and went to the closet. He pulled out a t-shirt and black sweats, not really feeling like getting dressed. He pulled on his socks and shoes as he waited for Charlie to call him to let him know she was outside. 

Cas sighed looking through his phone at the pictures they took the other night, he smiled when he got to the one Charlie snapped of the two of them, her name popped up as he went to zoom in. 

Charlie was tired but her usual bubbly self, she talked the whole way to the store asking Cas what he was going to get at the store, he had made a list. 

When they pulled in to the parking lot of the local Target, Cas started to get out, Charlie stopped him.

“Are you ok?” she asked.

“Yeah, I guess, I don't feel good, but I'll be fine,” he said.

“You wanna talk?” she asked.

“No, I wanna go shopping and I'm starving,” Cas replied.

“Let's go shopping,” Charlie said, opening the car door. 

  
  


Cas smiled and opened the car door, he really did feel like crap. His whole body ached, he chopped it up to doing too much, the scene, then school and the club he needed to slow down. 

They walked to the market side of the store after grabbing a shopping cart and started looking for what they wanted.

Cas pulled out his list, making his way to the frozen food aisle, throwing some frozen mac and cheese into the cart, he spotted frozen pizzas and added those to the cart too.

Charlie shook her head at his cart,

“What?” Cas asked as he threw ice cream in the cart,

“How do you eat just frozen food and junk?”

“I like it, and it's fast,” he replied, turning the corner throwing canned soup into the cart, he looked around and made a face. 

“What are you looking for?” Charlie asked. 

“The chili,” he said, getting frustrated. 

‘We will find it, it's ok,” Charlie said. 

Cas wandered up and down the aisle with Charlie trying to find what he was looking for.

Charlie finally suggests they get the other stuff he needed on his list and then come back and find the Chili. He agreed and apologized for being such a baby about it. 

They looked around for the rest of the stuff. Cas and Charlie turned down the aisle, and the Chili was sitting right there. Cas shook his head, sometimes he was so dumb he thought to himself. 

After that they finished up, checked out, and headed home, Cas thanked Charlie for taking him shopping he told her not to come and get him for the class in the morning he was going to take a few days.

He didn't have to work, so Cas was going to take some time off. 

Charlie thought that was a good idea since he had worked almost every day the week before. 

After she left Cas started putting the frozen food away, he started thinking about the past week, at work, he was happy. He had a few good Doms and few crappy ones, but that was ok.

At school Ketch, shit that was right, Cas had all but forgotten about what happened with Ketch.

Did Cas really look at Ketch like he wanted him? Should he tell someone what happened? What if they didn't believe him, and then it made Ketch angry, and he hurt Cas? All these questions sped through Cas’ mind, he was short of breath, tears where hot down his cheeks maybe he could just avoid Ketch? That’s what he would do, change his seat, sit more in the back than in the front, make sure he only looked up when he needed to make notes of what was on the board, not make eye contact that could work. 

His body ached as he finished putting everything away and he ran to his room with a bag of pork rinds, he wasn't going to think about what happened with Ketch, he was going to think about that man that fucked him in the bathroom at the club. 

Cas kicked himself for not getting a name, at least, what was wrong with him? He would let anyone fuck him, he was so gross his dad was right. The tears started up again as Cas opened his laptop, Netflix qued up he hit play on an animal documentary. 

There must be something wrong with him; Cas figured he must just be moody when he got like this; all he wanted to do was eat junk and lay in bed watching Netflix. 

***************************************

Dean rolled out of bed feeling pretty good, he opened the curtains with a press of a button, he stood there soaking in the sun, Dean loved the way he felt after a good night out. Part of him was kicking himself for not getting that guy's name or phone number, he could of at least stayed to make sure he was ok instead of leaving him like he was a piece of meat. 

Dean could be such a jerk sometimes. 

He headed into the bathroom, did his morning routine, and headed to the kitchen. 

Flipping on the coffee pot the smell of coffee filled the kitchen, he opens the fridge and pulled out the bacon, eggs, and cheese to make an omelet, soon the smell of frying bacon filled the air along with the coffee. 

He sat down on the couch with his coffee and plate of food.

Dean looked through his phone, checking his emails answering a few before tossing his phone on the table and flipping on the TV watching the news to see what was going on, nothing exciting. 

Dean finished his food, headed back up to his bedroom, went to the bathroom, and got ready to start the day.

Dean made his way to the club and make sure everything was set up and ready for the party that night.

Dean sighed when he walked in he did find it strange to have a part on a Sunday, but he was getting paid and wasn't going to ask. 

Meg, was at her desk when Dean walked in, she smiled. 

“So everything is set, we just got the new shipment of supplies on Friday,” she said.

“And all the rules are posted in the rooms?” he asked.

“Yes, multiple copies they are bringing their own people, so we should be good,” she replied. 

“Awesome.”

******************************************************

Cas was halfway through the documentary when his phone rang, he sniffed and answered. 

“Hello?” 

“Oh good Castiel, I need you to come in, I have a client asking for you specifically,” 

“Crowley, I'm not really in the mood,” 

“I'll pay you double, they specifically asked for you,”

“Fine, let me get ready, I'll be there soon.”

Cas hopped in the shower, rinsed off, got dressed, and headed out. 

Twenty minutes, Cas got to the club Crowley was waiting for him. 

“Thank you, here is the list of fetishes, and he has yours,” Crowley said. 

“Double, and I'm not coming in tomorrow,” Cas said.

“That's fine, go,” he said, pushing Cas towards the room. 

Cas put his stuff in the locker provided for him, got undressed mostly, and headed to the room. When he walked in, there was a short man with a horrible comb-over standing in the room, a fake spray tan giving him an orange appearance, he looked Cas up and down.

“Over there, kneel,” he said. 

“Yes, sir,” Cas replied. 

“No talking, you are my bitch,” he said. 

Cas knelt. He wasn't a prostitute, but they sometimes treated him as such, the man walked around him looking at him. He groaned when he saw Cas back covered in whip marks. 

“Up,” the man said.

Cas stood up and waited for the man to tell him what he wanted him to do. The man continued to circle him, Cas shifted a bit, he didn't like this. He felt like a piece of meat on display like he was about to be sold to the highest bidder. 

“On the bed, all fours,” the man finally said.

Cas did as he was told, but he got a weird feeling about this guy, the man came up behind him and ran a hand down his back. Not hard but not light either, it was strange, but Cas remembered he was getting paid double. He could hear the rustling of clothing behind him; he was getting undressed.

“I hear you are a pain slut,” the man said. 

Cas nodded the man grabbed a handful of Cas’ ass, squeezing hard, he choked back a scream, it hurt so good. 

“Good slut,” he said, pulling away. 

Cas let a breath out, he adjusted a bit before the man pulled him back so he was closer to the edge of the bed.

“I don't do foreplay,” the man said, shoving his dick into Cas, he yelled out in pain. 

No lube, nothing it was dry the stretch was terrible the man wasn't anything to write home about, but it still hurt, the man set a punishing pace, saying all kinds of degrading things. 

Cas didn't mind being called bitch or slut, but the things this guy was saying wasn't ok, Cas was about to use his safeword. He was uncomfortable with this guy and should have called the scene when he walked in. The guy stopped moving, and that's when Cas felt it he man was peeing inside of him.

Cas pulled away and hopped off the bed on the other side 

“Honeybee, that is a hard no, and it is on the list,” he yelled. 

“Oh come on, it's just a little piss,” the man said. 

“No, I'm done,” Cas yelled, leaving the room.

Crowley was walking down the hall when he saw Cas. He smiled. 

“I'm done, that son of a bitch crossed a line,” Cas said, pushing past Crowley and headed to the locker room to get cleaned up.

Cas had never felt so violated in his life, that was a hard no to watersports and scat play.

If someone else was into it cool but not him, he turned on the shower grabbed the body wash he kept in his locker and scrubbed until he felt clean.

He was kicking himself. He should have said no, he didn't feel like coming to work in the first place and he didn't need the money. 

He walked back out dressed and ready to leave right before Crowley called him into his office. 

“Now, I am sure we can come to some kind of understanding,” Crowley said.

“I want an apology, and he needs to be banned from the club,” Cas said.

“For what? You're just a high priced hooker,” the man said, 

Cas looked at him and then Crowley, who didn't say anything to defend him. 

“I want my check,” Cas said, Crowley handed him a check. 

“See high priced hooker,” the man said. 

“I am not a hooker,” Cas yelled. 

“Calm down,” Crowley said.

“Screw you, I quit,” Cas said, leaving the office. 

“Castiel, wait,” Crowley yelled. 

Cas turned around and looked at him, he wasn't seriously trying to make him stay after what that man did. 

“Please stay, we can work out something,” he said, 

“No, I'm done. After that you expect me to stay? What if the next one takes it too far, and it's not just pissing,” Cas asked.

“Ok,” Crowley said. 

Cas left, storming all the way home, angry and hurt, how could Crowley allow that man to get away with that? There were rules for a reason. 

Cas opened his apartment and flopped down on the couch and started crying. Maybe that guy was right? Was he just a high priced hooker? He let that guy fuck him in the bathroom of the club.

He went to the freezer and pulled out the pint of ice cream, got a spoon, and sat down while turning on the TV. He went to Netflix and found a depressing movie. 

Cas must have fallen asleep when he woke up someone was banging on his door, 

“Cassie, come on, I know you are in there,” Gabriel yelled through the door. 

“What do you want?” Cas asked, opening the door.

“You didn't answer your phone,” he replied, following Cas into the apartment.

“I was sleeping.”

“In the middle of the afternoon? You?” 

“It does happen,” he said, sitting down. 

“Are you ok? You seem a bit off,” Gabriel said, looking around. 

“I'm fine,” Cas said, not looking at his brother as he made his way back to the couch. 

“If you wanna talk, no matter what it is, we can,” Gabriel said, sitting next to Cas.

“Gabriel, please, I am fine, I promise,” Cas said, pulling his blanket up over him.

“I'll let it go for now, do you need anything?”

“No, Charlie took me.”

“Ok, well, call me later.”

Gabriel left, not wanting to push Cas any further. If he did, Cas would shut down and push him away. 

Cas grabbed his phone going through the pictures from the other night with Charlie, he scrolled through the photos, zooming in on the background of an image, he looked closely.

Holy crap, it was the guy!


	5. We Meet Again

It had been a month since Dean had met the guy in the bathroom, and he could not get him out of his head. Those blue-eyes and panties, the whip marks across his back. Dean hoped he didn't have a Dom, Dean could be his Dom. 

Meg called Dean to let him that she set up an interview for a new potential Sub to work at the club.

Dean hated doing interviews. They were the worst part of being the owner, he had to interview and run background on all new potential Subs and Doms that came into the club.

He made his way to the club to set up his office for the interview, pulling out all the paperwork, his questions, and a few of the more peculiar toys to see if they knew what they were and what they were used for. He likes to make sure that his Subs were well educated, unlike the other two clubs in town. 

When Dean opened the door to the club, he could not believe his eyes! It was the guy from the bathroom, the one he had been thinking about for the last month this could not be real.

“Hi!” Dean said.

“Hello, I'm Castiel, but you can call me Cas,” he said, not making any indication that he remembers Dean at all. 

“I'm Dean.”

Meg looked between the two of them raised an eyebrow.

“You gonna take him to your office?” Meg asked

Dean looked confused.

“For the interview,” she said.

“Oh! Yes, of course, follow me,” Dean said, blushing a bit.

Meg stifled a laugh, Dean shot her the ‘shut up’ look. Dean walked the ten feet down the hall, trying to compose himself to conduct this interview professionally. Every part of Dean wanted to jump him once they got into the office. He opened the door to the office and flicked the light on. 

“Have a seat,” Dean said, pointing to the chair in front of his desk. 

Cas sat down in the chair and looked around the office. It was a beautiful modern office with a black desk, a lamp that looked like a stick, and a desktop computer. The walls were painted white and a picture of the clubs logo hung on the wall behind the desk. There was a small frosted window at the top of the wall. 

“Uh, so um have you Subbed before?” Dean asked, firing up his laptop. 

“Yes,” Cas said, “and I do remember you.” Cas smiled in a flirty way. 

“Oh, thank god,” Dean said with a small laugh. 

Dean was relieved that he didn't have to pretend that he had no clue who Cas was and what they did in the bathroom at the club. Dean's dick perked up at the memory of Cas’ back and the tightness. Dean adjusted himself. Dean really wanted to be close to Cas more than anything at that moment. Dean had to adjust himself, as the need to be close to the man more than anything at that moment, spurred his interested dick. 

“I'm sorry, I just left you. That was a dick move,” Dean said. 

“It's fine. I wasn't expecting much aftercare,” Cas said, looking away. He didn't want to talk about it.

“Ok, I have this for you to fill out, kinks, hard no’s, that kind of stuff,” Dean said, handing him some papers. 

Cas looked over the paper before he started writing. 

Dean looked at Cas, sitting there across from him, he wanted to tell him he didn't need to be a Sub here. That Dean would take care of him, but he didn't want to freak him out, so he didn't say anything. 

Cas looked up as Dean looked away, 

“Do you have questions for me?” Cas asked. 

“Um, yes, but in truth, I think I am just going to hire you,” Dean said. 

“How do you know I'm a good Sub, I could be terrible at it,” Cas said.

“I think you'll be ok,” Dean said with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

The room fell silent again as Cas finished filling out the paperwork. 

Everything in Dean was trying to stay professional, but he was starting to feel that crumble watching the beautiful man in front of him, he knew Cas was perfect for him. 

“I think I got everything,” Cas said, handing the papers back to Dean.

He looked them over, reading Cas’ kinks all were the same as Dean's, he liked pain. Dean liked inflicting pain. He loved being tied up, Dean enjoyed tying people up. 

Dean cleared his throat and looked over Cas’ work history. He sighed, he worked at the two worst places in the whole city. ‘This guy had probably never received proper aftercare’ Dean thought to himself.

“Why did you leave the last place?” Dean asked. 

“Client crossed the line and they took the client's side,” Cas said, not wanting to remember that incident. 

“I'm sorry that happened, how did you get into this?” Dean asked, really wanting to know more about Cas.

“An ex was into it and I wanted to give it a try. I didn't know I was into pain until he caned me,” Cas said.

Dean nodded, processing the information, so he didn't have a proper introduction to this world. He was thrown into it. He continued to look over the papers to make sure everything was in order.

“We use condoms for all interactions, I'll need you to get tested,” Dean said. 

“Done,” Cas said, reaching into his bag, pulling out his latest test results. 

“Oh, wow, you are organized,” Dean said, smiling.

“Thank you,” Cas said, moving his hand away quickly as Dean's fingers brushed his. 

“You are good to go, um can you start tomorrow?” Dean asked. 

“Yes, thank you, um, what time?” Cas asked, excited he got the job.

“About twelve should be good,” Dean replied. 

“See you then,” Cas said, he got up held out his hand for Dean to shake. 

Dean shook his hand, marveling at the softness of them, his own hands rough and calloused from his dad, teaching him how to work on the car. 

Dean showed Cas out, watching him walk away made Dean's heartache a bit. He knew he would be back, but it still hurt to watch him walk out the door. 

****************************************************

Cas breathed a sigh of relief when he exited the building. He got the job! He didn't need to use his savings for things anymore and his new boss was the guy from the club.

He couldn't stop thinking about it as he got on the bus and headed home. Cas texted Charlie and let her know he got the job, the semester was coming to an end so he would be able to work more once classes ended. 

Cas was happy he finally had a name to go with the face of the man who was haunting him for the last month, with his stupidly handsome face and pretty green eyes, and huge dick. 

He sighed when he rang the bell and got off the bus. Cas was also angry at Dean for some reason and Cas didn't know why. ‘It was stupid really’ Cas thought to himself as he kicked open the door to his apartment. 

Dean was even more good looking in person with his perfect jawline, freckles sprinkled all over his face, and Cas couldn't help but wonder if they were all over his body. The way he was gentle with assisting Cas to get redressed but rough during sex, he craved that affection again. He shook his head, getting that thought out. Dean was his boss now. There was no way he was going to want Cas.

Gabriel texted him while he was in his interview, he called him to see what he wanted.

“Hey, what's up?” Cas asked.

“So I have a question for you,” Gabriel replied.

“Ok, what?” Cas asked, popping a frozen pizza in the oven.

“Um, I saw you going into that sex club, is there something you wanna tell me?”

“Like what? I can’t visit a sex club?” Cas asked, defensively. He didn't owe anyone an explanation.  
“I don't care, Cas, I wanna make sure you are ok,” Gabriel replied. 

“I'm fine, and I'm safe, thanks, Dad.” sarcasm dripping from his voice. Cas was in a shitty mood, and he was taking it out on Gabriel.

“I'm sorry, I asked,” Gabriel responded, hanging up.

Cas placed his phone on the table while he waited for the pizza to get done. He kicked himself for being rude to Gabriel. He always made sure Cas was safe. The timer dinged, Cas pulled the pizza from the oven. He decided to open a bottle of wine to have with the pizza. He was celebrating, even if he was celebrating alone. 

He pours the glass, took a sip, sliced up the pizza, grabbed some, and sat on the couch. 

**********************************************************

Dean was excited when he got home. He finally had a name to go with the blue eyes had been haunting him for the last month. He pressed to button to his apartment and smiled the whole way up. 

He pulled off his coat and hung it up, pulled off his shoes and put them in their place, flicked on the fireplace, turned on some Motorhead, and headed into the kitchen. 

Turning on the oven, he pulled out a steak and found some potatoes. He was celebrating tonight as he poured a glass of whiskey and set to cooking. 

Sam texted him to make sure he was coming to the family dinner the next day, Dean said he was not, that he had a new employee and Dean had to make sure he was ok, and he needed to be available if they needed him and Mary had a strict no cell phone rule during family dinners.

Once he was done cooking, he sat down on the couch, turned the music down. He looked up Cas on facebook. A little facebook stalking never hurt anyone. 

Dean scrolled through looking at all the pictures. There was a lot of them with a red-headed girl, ‘Charlie’ and she was tagged in a lot. A few of his family, Dean, figured they had the same last name. 

Dean took a screenshot of one picture he liked and saved it to Cas’ contact in his phone. 

He cleaned up the kitchen and headed to the shower. He was thinking about Cas when he stepped into the water, it was warm and soothing after a long day. 

It was clear to Dean as he washed up that Cas was a bit standoffish and didn't want to talk about what had happened at the club. He just wanted Cas to know that he remembered. Maybe once Cas was ready, he would be able to speak with Cas about it. 

He was thinking about how beautiful Cas was when he started getting hard. Thinking about him, those blue eyes, and the kinks. All those sexy kinks he had were the same as Dean's. Dean ran the loofah down his chest, groaning when he brushed it over his hard dick, he took himself in his hand. 

He started slowly thinking about Cas on his knees in front of him looking up with lust blown eyes, those pillow-soft lips that would look so pretty stretched over Dean's dick, that perfect skin blemished with bruises done by Dean. He stroked himself faster, running his thumb over the tip, a slight twist of his wrist, it was imagining pulling Cas’ hair making him bob his head, fucking his face. Dean moved his hand faster thinking about all the things he wanted to do to Cas, he came with a grunt. He leaned his head against the tile breathing heavy. He finished washing up and got out of the shower.

************************************

Cas rolled off the couch and hit the floor. He fell asleep on the couch. Rubbed his head, he reached for his phone. It was one in the morning, Cas yawned and rubbed his eyes. Cas undressed and climbed into bed, he would shower when he got up in the morning. He pulled his covers back, climbed in, and passed out. 

The blaring sound of the alarm startled him awake, his head pounding, and his stomach rolled a bit. He should not have opened that second bottle of wine last night, he needed food and water and he would be good. 

After going to the bathroom, taking a shower, and getting dressed he headed into the kitchen. The linoleum was cold against his feet. He opened the fridge and pulled out the eggs. Cas found some bread but it went bad so he had to throw it out. Sighing, he needed to go shopping again he hated going shopping.

Cas sighed as he got off the bus and headed to the club, he took a deep breath and put a smile on his face before opening the door. 

“Hello,” Cas said smiling at Meg.

“Cas, right?” she asked. 

“Yes,” he replied.

“This way.” she said standing waving Cas to follow.

They walked down the same hall Cas did the other day, the walls were white, with pictures of BDSM images. They were framed in black, most of the pictures depicted someone tied in the japanesse style of rope tying, a few suspension, the lighting was soft not harsh like the last club Cas worked at. He could tell that care was taken in designing this place. 

Meg opened the door to a room, Cas stepped in the room which had white walls with one grey accent wall. There was a rack with paddles, floggers and canes hanging on it There was a large king size bed in the room two end tables on each side. The lighting was soft in the room as well, making it seem cozy, like someone’s room at home.

“This is your room. Your name will be on the door and you can rearrange it if you want,” Meg said. 

“I don't have to share?” Cas asked confused. 

“No, everything is provided for you before the scene, if you need anything there's an intercom,” Meg said pointing.

“Seriously?” Cas asked. 

“Your safety is more important to me than anything,” Dean said poking his head in.

“That's good to know,” Cas said.

“Meg, I got this,” Dean said. 

She looked at them and then walked out, she would talk about it with Dean later. 

Cas looked around the room opening the cabinets, vibrators, prostate stimulators and dildos were in there. All different kinds of lube. He opened the dresser to find all kinds of anal beads and plugs.

“Um are you ok?” Dean asked watching Cas walk around.

“Yes, I'm fine, why?” Cas asked looking at Dean. 

“Making sure, let me know if you need anything, get settled and come to my office. I'll let you know who is coming in for you,” Dean said. 

“I will, thank you,” Cas said.

Dean nodded and left, leaving Cas to get acquainted with the room. 

The room had everything that Cas could have wanted in a scene room. The bedding was red and black, ‘better to hide the stains’ Cas thought to himself. He opened one of the doors that were in the room, there was a very nice bathroom with a shower, there was body wash, towels. everything you would need to clean up after a scene. 

Cas looked around some more. Everything in the room catered to his kinks, everything he liked, and then some He wondered how they managed to do all this in a day. He headed to Dean's office to check in with him. 

“Hey,” Cas said. 

“Hi, um have a seat,” Dean replied pointing to the chair. 

Cas sat down looking around the office. There was a bookshelf behind Dean that had a few books about BDSM and file holder. 

“Ok since you like pain, I won't book you back to back. There will be time to recover and take care of yourself between clients so you don't drop,” Dean said.

Cas looked at Dean confused, “That's ok, I can work. I have done it before,” Cas replied. 

“You've never had a sub drop?” Dean asked really wanting to know. 

“I um get sad sometimes after but I think it's because I have mood swings,” he said.

“Cas, after a scene did anyone take care of you?” Dean asked.

“Not really,” he said not looking at Dean.

“Cas, the person who introduced you, they didn't explain after care?” 

“Um a little but he wasn't really into it, he didn't like to cuddle or anything like that, he would put cream on me but that was it.”

Dean sat back in his chair. He was pissed! That was no way for someone to be treated. A Sub is supposed to be cared for! They relinquish control but have all the power in that type of relationship and Dean knew because of Cas’ previous work history. That there was no care there and he wasn't comfortable putting Cas in a scene now. 

“Are you going to fire me?” Cas asked watching Dean's move moments not wanting to make him mad.   
“No, I'm just worried that you weren't properly introduced to this lifestyle, and it worries me,” he replied. 

“Oh I'll be ok,” Cas said adjusting in his seat. 

“Do you have someone who knows what you do?” 

“My friend Charlie. She's awesome,” Cas said with a fond smile. 

“Ok, ok, this is what I want from you, if you feel weird. I mean the slightest bit off I want you to tell me and I will be there, even if you are at home I can come over or we can talk on the phone.”

“Why?” 

“It's important that you know you are not weird and that what you do with someone isn't weird, what happened in that bathroom at the club wasn't weird,” Dean said. 

“I, I um,” Cas wrinkled his brow in thought, “Thank you, can I have your number?” 

“Yes,” Dean said sighing with relief pulling out his phone and calling Cas.

Cas smiled at Dean while pulling out his phone to save the number, he asked Dean if he could take a picture Dean said yes, he smiled nice for his picture and Cas was happy with it and saved it.


	6. Let Me Tell You How I Feel

Four months Cas had worked and never once called Dean. 

Dean had hoped he would, Cas was an employee, and as much as Dean wanted Cas, he needed to remain professional. He couldn't go to him ask why he hadn’t called, maybe Cas had someone he talked to when he got low. Dean had Sam when he dropped and Meg, so maybe Cas had that too. 

Tonight, however, Cas agreed to a public flogging display to show proper flogging technic. Dean was a little annoyed that Cas was doing this with someone else, but he would try to stay professional.

Dean was sitting at his desk in his office when Meg walked in.

“What is wrong with you?” Meg asked, sitting down. 

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked. 

“Your upset, and I think it has something to do with a new Sub we hired,” Meg said, sitting down in the chair. 

Dean sighed and leaned back in his chair, she wasn't wrong; it was Cas that was throwing him off his game lately. 

“You are right,” Dean said.

“You needed to tell him, i know you don't do feelings, but you need to tell him,” she said.

Dean looked at Meg and raised an eyebrow, and shook his head he did even know if Cas felt the same way about him, how was he going to say anything to him.

“Suck it up, boss,” Meg said, standing to leave the room. 

Dean laughed. He knew she was right; he should just talk to Cas, but part of him was unsure, and no one wants to be rejected. 

*********************************

Cas was getting ready in his room at the club when there was a knock on the door, he yelled for them to come in, he was just finishing putting his harness on when Dean opened the door. 

“I'm just checking in,” Dean said. 

“I'm good,” Cas said, not meeting his eye. 

Dean walked in a shut the door, he walked over to Cas, who looked down at the floor when he was around Dean, he couldn't help it. 

“Cas, you can look at me,” Dean said softly.

Cas looked up, his blue eyes full of worry and concern, Dean took Cas’ hand and sighed.

“Did I do something?” Cas asked. 

“No, Sweetheart, I'm worried about you, and I wanna make sure you can do this tonight,” Dean said. 

Cas pulled his hand away and sighed he turned his back, to Dean and took a deep breath before speaking. 

“I'm fine, I really am I wish you would stop worrying about me,” he replied. 

“I like you,” Dean said, “and not just because of how we meet.”

Cas turned around and laughed, “you like me?” he asked.

“Yeah, Cas, I haven't stopped thinking about you since we met,” Dean said. 

“Now is not the time for this,” Cas said, pushing past Dean and heading out the door.

“Cas I'm sorry, I really am I have kept you at arm's length because I didn't want, I wasn't sure,” Dean said, 

“You weren't sure of what?” Cas asked, annoyed, looking at Dean.

“I wasn't sure if you wanted me,” Dean said. 

Cas shook his head left the room, now was not the time to talk about how he wished it was Dean in the place with him and not the other Doms.

How he hoped Dean would come to him and ask him out, and he does it right before Cas is supposed to do a scene. 

Cas took a deep breath before knocking on the door to the room, the Dom who was in that room.

“Hey, Little brother, you ok,” Benny asked, in a deep southern drawl.

“Yes, sir,” Cas said, looking down.

“Hey, look at me, talk to me what's going on,” he asked. 

Cas looked at Benny, Cas shook his head it was nothing to worry about, and he would be fine, that he wanted to check-in. He was a little nervous about doing this in public, Benny told him not to worry that he would take care of him. Benny slipped a cock ring on to Cas so he wouldn't cum too soon, and they headed to the stage. 

Benny and Cas had talked safe word, and how things would go, before heading out to the stage Cas was relaxed letting Benny lead him to where he wanted him. The X was Cas's favorite to be tied to. He liked the feeling of not knowing what was coming. The anticipation of it all was one of the biggest kinks for him. 

Cas was excited he had done a public flogging once, and the Dom wasn't that great. Still, he had scened with Benny a few times, Cas enjoyed and trusted Benny not to do anything he didn't like. 

Benny asked if he was ready, Cas replied with a yes, sir and the flogger came down soft at first, Benny was explaining you don't wanna start out too hard. Each swing was harder than the last making Cas cry out and moan he loved the feeling of the leather striking his skin, the hotness, pleasure, and pain all the nerve endings on fire. He wanted to cum. 

  
  


**********************************

Dean sat in the back to watch the show he wanted to be up there, flogging Cas, making him make those pretty noises that he was making.

Dean adjusted himself watching Cas cry out as Benny came down harder with the flogger. 

Once they were done, Dean couldn't take it anymore; he needed Cas to be his.

Dean headed to the room they were in and walked in. 

“Boss?” Benny asked. 

“I got it,” he said

Benny looked between Cas and Dean, Cas nodded, and Benny handed the soothing cream to Dean and left the room. 

Dean made the turn around motion with his finger. Cas turned his back to Dean and sighed when he rubbed the soothing creaming.

“I meant what I said,” Dean told him. 

“I know, I like you too, I'm not, I have a hard time,” Cas sighed. 

“It's ok, I do too,” Dean said.

Dean led him to the bed and laid him down, he got in on the other side, Cas tilted his head and looked at Dean. 

“What?” Dean asked.

“I never had anyone stay,” he said. 

“I will always stay.”

Dean woke up to the sounds of sniffing and Cas shaking next to him, he pulled Cas closer, he tried to pull away. Dean held tight as Cas cried some more. He knew this guy had never had proper aftercare, but he didn't realize it was this bad. 

“What is it?” Dean asked. 

“Nothing, I'm sorry, I get like this sometimes,” he replied trying to pull away, 

“You remember when he talked about sub drops?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded, he remembered. 

“You wanna tell me why you are upset?” Dean asked again. 

“I just, maybe there's something wrong with me, I'm broken, I mean why do I let people do this to me?” Cas sobbed. 

“Sweetheart, look at me, please,” Dean said. 

Cas looked up water blue eyes rimmed in red, Dean could see all the hurt, pain, and sadness in his eyes. 

“There is nothing wrong with liking pain or sex,” Dean said, sitting up more. 

“Are you sure?” Cas sniffed. 

“I'm sure you wanna come home with me, we can get something to eat and talk?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded, he knew deep down that he could trust Dean. They got dressed and headed out to Dean's car.


	7. After Care and Comfort

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas as they headed to his car, he knew that Cas didn't have an excellent introduction to the lifestyle, but he didn't know how bad it really was. Cas had never received proper aftercare, no one to talk to about anything.

“I'm sorry,” Cas said as they pulled out of the parking lot. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Dean replied, looking at Cas. 

Cas scooted closer to Dean and rested his head on his shoulder. Dean smiled he liked Cas, he was always kind and polite, all the Doms loved him. Part of Dean couldn't wait to have Cas, but he needed to take care of him first make sure he was healthy and knew he would be cared for. 

“You live here,” Cas said, looking up at the building.

“Yeah, at the top, hope you aren't afraid of heights.”

Cas shook his head, looking around this building was beautiful, really lovely. Dean led him to the elevator the bell dinged the doors opened, he punched in the code to take them to the penthouse. 

“You need a code?” Cas asked. 

Dean just shrugged not saying anything. 

Cas yawned, the doors opened he followed Dean to the entrance of the apartment. 

The door opened Cas looked around the place was huge, there was a large sectional brown leather couch, a low coffee table, a modern gas fireplace.

The kitchen was black with stainless steel appliances, Cas spun around stairs were leading to the upstairs with a glass banister. 

This place was terrific was all Cas could think it was a thousand times nicer than his apartment, but he had that cozy and that lived-in feeling in a strange way to did this place. Cas could see himself staying here, kneeling near the door, waiting for Dean to come home. 

“Shoes off,” Dean said, making room for Cas’ shoes. 

“Yes, sir,” Cas said with a smile. Kicking his shoes off and placing then in the spot Dean had cleared for him. 

“Don't mouth off,” Dean said, heading to the kitchen, opening the fridge. 

Cas smirked and followed him to the kitchen. He sat down on a stool very carefully. 

“How's your back?” Dean asked. 

“I'm good, sore but good,” Cas said, leaning his chin in his hand. 

“After we eat, I'll show you the shower, and when you are done, I'll put more cream on you.”

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Cas said, looking away. 

Dean smiled and told him he was welcome, he threw a couple of steaks in the frying pan, put some potato’s on and pour Cas and himself some wine. 

“So tell me about the guy who introduced you to all this,” Dean said.

“I was about fifteen, I guess, he was older than me. I didn't want to at first, but he said I would like it because I enjoyed being spanked,” Cas said, blushing a bit. 

“So, he just caned you one day?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, and then he untied me, and he went to work,” Cas said.

“Ok,” Dean scoffed, he could believe what Cas was saying, he was determined more than ever show him that he should be taken care of. 

Dean explained that's not how it works, and they should have worked their way up to that. He should have stayed and made sure Cas was ok, that all those times he felt guilty after and hated himself was all part of dropping, he explained about the endorphins flooding Cas brain. For someone who enjoys pain, it happens more often.

“Do you drop?” Cas asked. 

“Sometimes, I felt awful about leaving you at the club. I went back a few times, hoping to find you,” Dean said, flipping the steaks.

“Really?” Cas was surprised at Dean's confession.

“Yeah, but you weren't there, and then when you came in for the interview, I was caught off guard.”

“I guess we should have asked for names and numbers,” Cas laughed as he took a sip of his wine. 

Dean laughed and nodded in agreement, plating up the food placing Cas’ in front of him. Cas took a deep inhale of the food in front of him and dug in, he moaned when the taste exploded on his tongue. He hadn't had a steak in weeks.

“Good?” Dean asked. 

“The best, I usually just eat something easy,” Cas said. 

“How easy?” Dean asked. 

He wasn't a health nut like his brother, but he tried to cook every night and eat out occasionally. 

“Mostly frozen stuff,” Cas said, shoving potatoes in his mouth.

Dean nodded that would explain some things like why Cas was so skinny and tired all the time, he didn't eat right, he didn't have proper aftercare. Dean should have looked into him more before hiring him.

They finished their food and talked a bit more about Cas’ dining habits. Dean had this overwhelming need to take care of him, show him he deserves to be loved. 

“Come on, let's get you in the shower, or do you prefer a bath?” Dean asked as they ascended the stairs. 

“I don't mind either,” Ca said, following close behind. 

“I think you need to relax, so bath,” Dean said, opening the door to his bedroom. 

“Holy shit,” Cas said, looking around. 

Dean laughed a bit, “My apartment could fit in here,” Cas remarked, looking around. 

“The bathroom is this way,” Dean said, opening the door. 

Cas gasped when he saw the bathroom. It was like the one he had at his parent's house, they always told him apartment living was crappy. There wasn't anything nice about it, they were wrong and had lied to Cas. 

Dean turned the bath on, he added some bubbles, Cas smiled watching him Dean was kind he always had been to Cas he just hoped that didn't change like it did with Cole. 

“Get undressed,” Dean said. 

For some reason, Cas felt shy getting undressed in front of Dean right then, he had seen him naked before this wasn't something new, but maybe it was because they were in Dean's house and not at the club. 

“Do you want me to leave?’ Dean asked. 

“No, please stay, I don't wanna be alone,” Cas said rushed, worried that Dean would leave. 

Dean walked up to him and lifted the hem of Cas’ shirt, pulling it over his head, Cas smile at Dean a gummy grin. Next, Dean pulled Cas sweats off along with his underwear, he had a half a hard-on. Cas blushed when Dean took his hand and led him to the bath. 

“Are you gonna take a bath with me?” Cas asked. 

“If you want me too,” Dean said. 

Cas nodded as he stepped in, there was enough room for three, four people in the bathtub. Dean undressed, Cas watched he had a beautiful body, a considerable dick even soft, muscular but not overly muscular. The water slapped against the side of the tub as Dean stepped in he sat down, Cas nestled himself in Dean's lap resting his head on his chest. 

Dean couldn't help it; he kissed Cas’ shoulder, Cas sighed turned his head to look at him. 

“Is it always like this?” Cas asked, playing with the bubbles.

“It's supposed to be, there are different things we can do,” Dean said, rubbing a hand down Cas’ arm. 

“Like what?” Cas asked.

“This, nap together, just cuddle, eat, all kinds of stuff,” Dean said, reaching for the washcloth.

Cas nodded, he let Dean run the cloth over his chest, no one had done this for him ever. He sighed, enjoying the feeling of being taken care of, he laughed.

“What?” Dean asked, moving his hand down Cas’ chest. 

“You're gonna spoil me,” Cas said. 

“Good,” Dean replied, sliding his hand between Cas’ legs. 

Cas gasped as Dean slid his hand over his dick.

“You want me to stop?” Dean whispered in his ear. 

“No,” Cas sighed out. 

Cas gasped and arched his back as Dean pumped him slowly, Cas sighed and rolled his head to the side.

Dean placed an open-mouthed kiss on his neck, continued kissing his neck and shoulder while jerking him off.

Cas was getting close Dean stopped. 

Cas whined when Dean stopped, he was enjoying having Dean touch him, make him feel good. 

“Such a good boy,” Dean said.

Cas tried to hide his face at the praise, Dean moved his hand so he couldn't cover his face. Cas moved, so he was facing Dean, he was handsome, green eyes lust blown and beautiful, the smell of body wash filled Cas nose, he loved it. The water moved when he moved closer to Dean, he leaned in and kissed him.

The water was warm against his skin, Cas was hyper-aware of everything that touched his skin, Dean's hand made there way up Cas’ back holding him close.

While Cas explored Dean's mouth with his tongue, he loved the way Dean let him lead. There was no rush, no one in a hurry to get anywhere. 

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, moving to straddle his lap, Dean moaned and shifted Cas could feel Dean getting hard, he rolled his hips. One of Dean's hands made it's way down to Cas’ ass squeezing making him moan. 

“Dean,” Cas whispered, pulling away. The pressed his forehead to Dean's. 

“What do you want?” Dean asked, kissing and nipping at Cas’ neck. 

“You, please,” Cas said, “please touch me.”

Dean couldn't deny him, he reached between them a hand around both of them, he pumped them both rubbing their cocks together.

Cas moved his hips Cas couldn't help it the way Dean touched him. He wanted more, more than he ever wanted from anyone.

It scared Cas a bit how much he wanted to be with Dean the whole time he was working at Dean's, Cas wanted him, Cas would think about him while he was with other people that had never happened.

They both came with a moan Cas saying Dean's name, he slumped against Dean, who smiled and kissed his cheek. Dean let the water out of the tub. He helped Cas out, wrapped him in a towel, and lead him to the bed. 

“This place is amazing,” Cas said, looking around. 

“Thank you,” Dean said, rubbing the towel up and down Cas drying him off. 

Dean went to the closet got out some comfy clothes and the soothing cream, he told Cas to lay on his stomach, he did as he was told and hummed contently as Dean rubbed the cream on him. He was half asleep when Dean pulled clothes on him. 

Cas snuggled close to Dean for once he felt safe and warm.

  
  


Dean woke up to the sound of a phone vibrating, he looked around he untangled himself from Cas who protested being moved, Dean smiled he was not a morning person. 

He found where the vibrating was coming from it was Cas’ phone, Crowley was calling him. Dean silenced it and went back to bed. 

“Where did you go?” Cas asked sleepily. 

“Your phone was ringing,” Dean said, handing it to him.

“Not him again,” Cas threw his phone on the bed, it vibrated again. 

Cas looked at Dean, who gave him the "hand it over" sign he handed the phone over. 

“Hello, this is Dean Cas’ boyfriend whos this,” Dean said.

“I was unaware Castiel had a boyfriend,” Crowley said.

“He does, now stop calling,” Dean replied, hanging up the phone. 

“So, you are my boyfriend?” Cas asked, smiling. 

Dean looked at him and raised an eyebrow, Cas looked down and smiled a bit he wanted to be Dean's boyfriend and Sub.

“Do you wanna be my boyfriend?” Dean asked. 

“Yes,” Cas said, looking at him. 

“Breakfast?” Dean said, rolling out of bed. 

“You don't have to make me breakfast,” Cas said.

Dean didn't say anything. He headed down to the kitchen to make food. He was hungry, and he knew Cas was hungry, he flipped on the coffee pot pulled out the stuff to make pancakes and some sausage. 

Cas made his way down dressed in his clothes, taking a seat in the same spot he did the night before watching Dean make breakfast. 

“Do you do this for all the boys?” Cas asked.

“No, just the special ones,” Dean said, flipping the pancake in the pan. 

“So, I am special?’ Cas asked.

“You are to me,” Dean said. 

“You going to fire me?” Cas asked. 

“Do you want me to?” Dean asked, plating the pancake and pouring more batter. 

“I think we need to talk about what we want from each other first,” Cas said.

Dean nodded in agreement, he poured Cas a cup of coffee, sliding the sugar and the creamer over to him. Cas fixed his coffee the way he liked it and took a sip. Cas loved watching Dean make breakfast. Cas knew he needed to get home, they had family dinner tonight, but Cas didn't want to go. He wanted to stay here with Dean.

After breakfast, Dean offered to drive Cas home. They could talk in the car.

Cas agreed and admitted he really didn't want to go home, Dean said he could come back the following day, and they would work out everything. 

Cas gave Dean directions to his apartment, Gabriel was waiting outside. 

He looked Cas with curiosity and walked over to the car. Gabriel smiled at Cas and then looked at Dean like why was this man with his little brother. 

“Dean, this Gabriel, my favorite brother,” Cas said. 

“Nice, to meet you, Dean Winchester,” he introduced himself. 

“Did you forget I was picking you up early?” Gabriel asked. 

“I'm sorry, I totally forgot,” Cas said. 

“I'm gonna head home, call me later,” Dean said, kissing Cas on the cheek. 

Gabriel followed Cas up to his apartment. Cas wanted to change before head over to their parent's house, Gabriel was unusually quiet Cas knew something was up. 

Still, he didn't say anything, just opened the door to the apartment, and headed to his room. 

  
  


“Cassie, you wanna tell me what's going on?” Gabriel asked. 

“What?” Cas asked. 

“You used to tell me everything and now…” Gabriel sighed.

“You really wanna know?” Cas asked. 

“Yeah, I do, you are my baby brother I wanna make sure you are ok,” he replied. 

“Dean is my new boyfriend,” Cas said. 

“And the whip marks you try to hide?” 

“I enjoy it, and they aren't from Dean. We just made it official,” Cas said, pulling out clean clothes. 

Gabriel nodded and asked if he was safe, Cas replied that he was and there was nothing to worry about if there where he would tell Gabriel. He kicked Gabriel out of the bedroom and got dressed, he texted Charlie to let her know that he was alright and heading to his parent house with Gabriel, she wished him luck knowing how his parents were. 


	8. Learning

  
  


Cas was in a mood when he got home from his parent's house. They had gotten into a fight about Cas still living in his apartment alone. He said he was fine. He liked living alone. It was easier to study and get ready for classes. 

His father had informed him that he talked to the landlord, and he would not be renewing Cas lease; Cas was so mad that he left in the middle of the meal hopping on a bus, ignoring the calls from his brother. 

Cas kicked the door harder than he needed to when he got home. The bus ride was about forty-five minutes from his parent’s house. 

He was agitated. He pulled his phone out to call Dean. 

“Hey, everything ok,” Dean asked. 

“No, my family, my dad,” Cas sniffed. 

“I'm coming over,” Dean said, hanging up before Cas could answer. 

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on Cas door; Dean was standing there Cas backed up and let him in. 

Cas grabbed him for a hug once the man stepped through the doorway, he felt safe in Dean's arms, like nothing could get him. 

“Talk to me,” Dean said, brushing a soothing hand down his back. 

“My dad, he talked to the landlord. He won't renew my lease, and I'm going to have to move back in with my parents because knowing my dad, he talked to most of the properties,” Cas said, looking up at Dean. 

“You can move in with me if you want,” Dean said.

Cas pulled away a bit and looked up to see if there was any teasing in Dean's eyes; there wasn't. Dean wasn't teasing. He wanted Cas to move in with him. 

“What about the landlord?” Cas asked. 

“I own the building,” Dean said, “why do your parents want you to move back in with them?”

“Because Novak men go to business school, and don't become underpaid teachers,” Cas said. 

“Wait, not Novak enterprises?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, why?” Cas asked.

“Your father does not like me, I beat him in a bid on the building,” Dean said with a small and amused laugh. 

Cas moved away and sat on the couch. Now comes the part where Dean tells him they can't be together because of his last name. 

“So when do you wanna move in?” Dean asked, looking around, he didn't have much stuff so it would be easy to move him in. 

Cas looked at him in confusion. He tilted his head. He was sure that Dean was going to tell him to find some other place to stay. 

“As soon as we can, the new semester is starting next week,” Cas said. 

“You wanna be a teacher?” Dean asked, sitting next to Cas. 

“Yes, kindergarten,” Cas said, smiling happily, glad that someone didn't think it was a dumb idea. 

“That's cool, Cas, molding the minds of the young,” Dean said, wrapping an arm around him. 

They sat like that for a bit. Dean asked more about why Cas wanted to be a teacher. He said he always loved kids and wanted to teach them. Dean told Cas that his dad didn't approve of what he did for a living, how John thought it was weird that people paid Dean to allow them to do whatever it was they did in the club. 

“My parents hate that I'm bi,” Cas said. 

“Me too, just my dad, though, but my mom, she doesn't care as long as I'm happy,” Dean said. 

“I wish just one of my parents cared about what I did,” Cas said.

Dean sighed. He was happy he had his mom support him even if his dad was an asshole about it, but to have both parents not approve, that would be heartbreaking. 

“Will you stay?” Cas asked. 

“Yeah, I'll stay. Are you hungry,” Dean replied, unwrapping his arm from around Cas. 

“I don't have much. Like I told you, it's just easy stuff, I never really learned how to cook,” Cas said. 

“That's ok. We will order in,” Dean said, pulling out his phone.

About a half-hour later, they were eating burgers on Cas couch watching a movie.

Dean looked over at Cas; this was the most relaxed he had ever seen the guy. Happy that he had that effect on him. Dean leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. Cas looked at him and smiled. 

“What was that for?” Cas asked. 

“I think you are cute,” Dean said with a smile. 

Cas smiled. He had a few boyfriends and girl he was interested in, but no one looked at him the way Dean did. He looked away from Dean's intense stare. Sometimes it was too much. 

“Should we talk?” Dean asked 

“I want you to be my Dom,” Cas said, right away.

“And I want you to be my Sub, but I won't share you,” Dean said. 

“Then I quit, and I'm all yours,” Cas said, getting hard at the very thought of having Dean hurt him.

Dean laughed; he was hoping it would be easy for Cas to say he wouldn't work at the club anymore.

“I have rules, and you might not like some of them,” Dean said. 

“I'm all ears,” Cas said. 

“I'm going to have to adjust my normal ones because you'll be in school and won't always be home before me,” Dean replied, thinking about the rules. 

“Give me a few basics,” Cas said. 

  1. You will call me, Sir
  2. If you are home before me, I expect you to be kneeling and waiting by the door
  3. Please and Thank you
  4. Respect, always, no matter where they are
  5. check-in during the day and at night
  6. Let me know if and when you are going out with friends
  7. How long and what time you are coming back

“There are a few more, but we can talk about that later,” Dean said. 

“Those aren't too bad, punishment if I break a rule?” Cas asked. 

Dean mused it over for a bit, Cas was into pain so that a spanking wouldn't do. He told him he would have to think about it, to figure out a suitable punishment for him.

“Do you want me to call you Sir all the time,” Cas asked, 

“Yes,” Dean said. 

“Thank you,” Dean looked at him. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Cas corrected. 

“For what?” Dean asked. 

“Everything, letting me move in and the food.”

Dean smiled and pulled Cas into his lap, kissing his cheek. Cas buried his face in Dean's neck to hide. He didn't know why he felt so shy around Dean. This man, made Cas’ heart beat faster, and butterflies in his stomach.   
The way Dean touched him, it was like he knew how much Cas craved that touch, it was like Dean was touching his soul.

“Are you done eating?” Dean asked. 

“Yes, Sir,” Cas replied. 

“Good, be a good boy and go get undressed and kneel in the bedroom,” Dean said. 

“Yes, Sir,” Cas said, scrambling off of Dean's lap. 

Dean took his time cleaning up, looking through Cas’ cabinets and fridge to see what he eats. It was all processed and quick; he had water and wine in the refrigerator. Dean grabbed a few things and headed into the room. The door was already open when Dean stepped in, kicking off his shoes and removing his socks.

Cas was kneeling by the end of the bed, his posture wasn't perfect, but it was something they could work on. Dean walked up to Cas slowly, not saying anything, admiring the man when Cas didn't even look up.

“Spread your knees further apart,” Dean directed, using his foot to tap Cas’ thigh.

Cas moved, so his leg was spread, “palms up, hands higher on your thighs.”

Cas complied, listening very well for Dean, praising him with a ‘good boy,’ making Cas’ cheeks a become a bit rosier. 

“You said on the paperwork you have a shame kink, but I think you might have a praise kink,” Dean said, watching Cas’ dick twitch with interest. 

“Are you a good boy?” Dean asked, running his fingers through Cas hair. The boy hummed at the feeling. 

“I try to be, Sir,” he replied, eyes closed, leaning into Dean's touch.

Dean groaned a bit, his dick getting hard from seeing Cas kneeling. Looking beautiful, his skin was a light tan, his back slightly bruised from the flogging the night before. Dean would wait for those to go away before marking Cas as his own. 

“We are going to wait until you are healed,” Dean said. 

Cas whimpering a bit at being denied. 

Dean pulled his hair, Cas instantly getting hard. He did enjoy pain, Dean thought to himself. 

“I want all your bruises to be from me,” Dean said, letting go of his grip so that he could run his fingers through Cas hair.

“I said we were going to wait till you were healed, not that we weren't going to play.”

Cas smiled and opened his eyes; he looked up at Dean with lust blown eyes. He was beautiful, Dean thought. 

“Get your toys,” Dean said, letting go of Cas’ hair. 

“Yes, Sir,” Cas said, getting up and pulling a box out from under the bed. 

He handed it to Dean and knelt back down, Dean praised him, causing Cas to blush. 

“On the bed all fours,” Dean said. 

Cas climbed up on the bed, excited and terrified about what was going to happen next.

Dean opened the box to find a massive dildo, a vibrating plug with a remote, a heavy metal plug and lube. Dean undid his tie and told Cas to turn over. 

He bound Cas’ hands and tied them to the metal headboard. 

“What color?” Dean asked. 

“Green, Sir,” Cas responded. 

“Good boy.”

Dean ran his hands down Cas body, feeling the smooth and hairless body beneath his hand. He groaned, getting hard at just touching him. Cas was soft under Dean's calloused hands. He wiggled a bit under the sensation. 

Dean leaned in and kissed him, soft and gentle, across his jaw, down Cas neck, turning his head to give Dean better access. Dean climbed on top of Cas kissing down his chest, stopping at his nipples. Dean gave it an experimental lick, Cas sighed.

He took that as a good sign and sucked harder, making Cas cry out, Dean used his teeth on the abused nipple before switching to the other side, giving that one the same treatment. Dean slid down Cas’ body kissing and nipping every inch of the skin. 

Skipping over his dick, which made Cas’ whine in protest. Dean chuckled and gave him a swat on the balls, Cas yelped in surprise before groaning in pleasure. Dean had been with some Masochists before, but Cas was the first to get hard from a swat on the balls, which usually caused those men to go soft. 

Dean kissed down Cas’ leg, stopping at his knee and switching to the other side. Cas moaned out as Dean's scruff scraping against his leg. Dean made sure to kiss every inch of Cas’ front before finally paying attention to the man’s dick. 

Cas arched his back when Dean gave a small lick to the tip, lapping up the drip of precum, tasting the salty and musky taste on his tongue. He loves the way Cas tasted. He whimpered when Dean took him into his mouth. Cas wasn't small, but he wasn't huge either as Dean sucked him down with ease. 

“Oh, fuck,” Cas cried out as Dean slowly pulled off. 

Dean did the same thing a few more times, moving painfully slow, letting his spit and drool out of his mouth, letting it run down Cas’ balls down to the crack of his ass. 

“Please, sir, please,” Cas begged.

“What is it, sweetheart? What do you want?” Dean asked.

Dean loved hearing people beg. It was the biggest turn on for him. It didn't matter what it was they were asking for; he loved it all the same. Hearing Cas beg made him almost cum right then and there, but he was trying to draw this out. Dean wanted to be in that tight heat of Cas’ ass, remembering that night in the bathroom. Now he had the man that was driving him nuts for the last five months before him. He was going to enjoy every second he had with Cas.

“You, sir, please,” Cas cried, he needed, he wanted Dean buried deep inside him, splitting him open, and fucking him hard and rough just the way he liked it. 

“I still don't know what you want,” Dean said, getting off the bed and undressing waiting for Cas to tell him what he wanted. 

“I want you to fuck me, hard and rough, sir, please,” Cas whined. 

Dean groaned at Cas words. They were exactly what he wanted to hear. No one he had ever been with was that confident to say just that. They were always shy about what they wanted, but Cas was shy when it came to the light touches, and small kisses made Cas blush and hideaway. 

“Anything for you, sunshine,” Dean said.

He reached over Cas and untied his wrist, rubbing them to make sure he was ok. 

“Color?” Dean asked.

“Green, Sir, so very, very green,” Cas replied. 

Dean chuckled and grabbed the lube to coat a couple of his fingers. Nudging Cas’ legs, he lifted one so he could sit between them, he rubbed his lubed up fingers gently over Cas’ hole, making him arch his back, enjoying the feeling. 

It didn't take Dean long to reach up to three fingers sliding them out, much to Cas’ protest, as he lubed his dick up. Lifting Cas’ legs, so his calves were resting on his shoulders, he lined himself up. 

Pushing in, he felt Cas relax. This guy was so different. Most people tensed, but not Cas. He relaxed, accepting all of Dean, his hole clenching around Dean's dick. 

“Fuck, Cas’ so tight, baby,” Dean said. Leaning forward and sheathing himself all the way in, leaning forward to kiss Cas, who was practically bent in half from the position. 

“Dean,” Cas breathed out. 

“I'm not going to last long,” Dean said, starting to moving slowly. 

“Harder, please,” Cas said, looking at him with lust blown, blue eyes, begging. 

Dean growled, getting up on his knees, holding on to Cas’ legs as he started pounding into him. Cas was loud. He loved every sound coming out of Cas. He adjusted the angle so that he could pound deeper into Cas. Dean hoped Cas’ neighbors didn't mind the noise. 

“Shit, shit,” Dean said, trying to hold off his orgasm. 

Cas reached down and started pulling on his dick, much harder than Dean thought someone would jerk off, but Cas kept in time with each of Dean's thrust. 

“Please, can I? Sir, please can I cum,” Cas asked, panting barely able to get the words out. 

“Yeah, cum Cas, now.” 

Cas clenched tight around Dean, spilling cum all over his stomach. Dean couldn't hold off anymore as he came with one last thrust and the whisper of Cas’ name as he came deep in his ass. 

Both of them were breathing heavy; Dean leaning forward, placing kisses all over Cas’ face making him laugh. Dean pulled out slowly, watching his cum and lube trickle out. He swiped his finger through it, holding it up to Cas’ mouth he opened without hesitation and licked Dean's finger clean. 

Dean smiled, loving the feeling of Cas tongue on his finger. 

“I'm gonna get a rag,” Dean said. Opening one of the bottles of water he brought into the room and handing it to Cas. 

“Drink, I'll be right back,” Dean said. He headed into the bathroom, grabbing the towel and wetting it with warm water before heading back into the bedroom. 

Cas was half asleep while Dean cleaned him off. When he was done, Dean pulled the blankets back, getting Cas under them, pulling him close. They both drifted off to sleep. 


	9. Hes My Boyfirend

Cas woke up to the faint light coming through the curtains in his bedroom. There was terrific warmth on his back. He snuggled close, rubbing his ass into Dean's dick, causing the man to groan in his sleep.

“Stop,” Dean grumbled. 

“Sorry, sir,” Cas whispered, flipping over, so he was facing Dean. 

His eyes were closed, Cas was memorizing every freckle on Dean's face, the way his scruff was red in some places and darker in others. He placed a hand on Dean's face a placed a light kiss on his lips, not wanting to take it any further because of morning breath. 

Dean wrinkled his nose and smiled; he opened his eyes; they were the most magnificent shade of green Cas had ever seen. 

“Good morning,” Dean said, pulling Cas to him, so his head was tucked under Dean's chin. 

“Moring,” Cas replied, kissing his chest, closing his eyes and rubbing his face in the same spot. 

They laid like that until nature called, and they both got up Cas went first, sore, but in a right way, Dean went in when he came out, he checked over Cas’ back making sure he was ok. 

“Come get dressed I'm taking you to breakfast,” Dean said. 

“You are going to spoil me, aren't you?” Cas asked. 

“You deserve it. From what you told me, even if you grew up with the money, your parents don't seem very affectionate, and you don't have anything to eat for breakfast,” Dean said. 

“I like you too, Sir,” Cas said with a smile pulling on a clean pair of panties. 

Dean smiled, watching him get dressed. He loved that Cas wasn't afraid to show him his kinks and the things he likes; it's the other stuff Dean was going to have to coax out of him. 

Once they both were ready to go, they headed down to Dean's car as Charlie pulled up. She hadn’t heard from him after his dinner with his parents, and she was worried. 

“Hey, I was worried, but I guess you were busy,” Charlie said, “Charlie,”

“Dean, were heading to breakfast, wanna come?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, I would love too,” Charlie said. 

Cas looked at her, and she shrugged she wanted to know more about the man. Especially if he was reason Cas didn't call her. 

They piled into the Impala and headed to the diner down the road. 

“So, you are?” Charlie asked. 

“He is my boyfriend,” Cas said. 

“Wait, I know you,” Charlie said, looking closer at Dean, “your the guy from the night club that was dancing with Cas,” she yelled. 

“That I am,” Dean said, smiling at Cas, who turned his head and hid his smile. If she only knew.

They pulled into the parking lot of the diner. Dean put the car in park. They all got out Dean took Cas’ hand in his.

Charlie smiled, watching them walk hand in hand. She hoped Dean was different than the others. 

They sat down, looked over the menus Cas wanted waffles and coffee, and Charlie got pancakes, Dean orders the meat breakfast. 

They talked about what Charlie was going to school for, how proud her parents were that she was going for computer sciences. 

“She can hack almost anything,” Cas said. 

“Really?” Dean asked as the waitress set the food down in front of them.

They talked and ate. Charlie was happy Cas had a new boyfriend. Maybe he could keep Cas from getting into the funks as she called them. Dean drove them back to Cas’ apartment. They let her know that Dean would be driving Cas to class since he was moving in with him. 

When they pulled into the parking lot, Dean parked in what would be Cas’ spot if he had a car, they got out. Cas walked Charlie to her car. 

“That's kind of fast you just met,” Charlie said. 

“I know. if it means I don't have to move back in with my parents,” he said. 

“Good point, don't be a stranger because you have a new boy toy,” she said, getting into her car. 

Cas smiled and waved as Charlie left. 

“I like her,” Dean said. 

“She's amazing,” Cas said. 

They made their way up to the apartment Cas unlocked the door and gave it a good kick to open it. Dean looked at him Cas shrugged. 

“I'll get you some boxes, and we can start packing when you are ready,” Dean said, pulling Cas to the couch. 

“Ok,” Cas said. 

He liked snuggling close to Dean, he loved the way the man smelled, and he loved that Dean was tactile and didn't mind touching him. Small brushes against Cas hand, the way Dean pressed his leg to Cas’ were all the things he wanted from a partner. 

  
  


Dean rummaged through Cas cabinets to finds something to make then for lunch. 

“I told you, I don't have anything to make for lunch,” Cas said. 

Dean sighed, he wasn't that hungry after breakfast, but he still wanted to make something for the two of them, especially since Cas didn't seem to take that great of care of himself.

He sat back down on the couch next to Cas, wrapped his arm around him. 

Cas snuggled close, he looked up and kissed Dean's jaw. 

Dean smiled at him. 

Cas moved to straddle Dean's lap, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck, leaned in, and kissed him. He loved kissing Dean. 

The sweet lingering tasted of syrup from eating some of Cas’ waffles, lingered on his lips. The pleasant and robust hit of coffee still on his breath. He couldn't get enough. Cas rolled his hips as Dean grabbed him pulling him closer. 

Cas moaned into the kiss. He felt like he was on cloud nine wrapped around Dean. He slowed the kiss down to small pecks, not wanting to lose contact. 

Dean pressed his forehead to Cas’ and smiled. 

“How about we go to my place? Pack a bag,” Dean said. 

“Yes, Sir,” Cas replied. 

He ran to his room and grabbed a duffle bag out of the closet, shoving all his favorite clothes in there, panties, and a few other things he might need. Grabbed his toiletries and threw those in the bag. He threw anything else Cas thought he might need into the bag, grabbed it, and told Dean he was ready. 

Dean took his hand and led him out of the apartment, making sure the door was locked. They headed down to the car. Cas text Gabriel and Charlie to let them know where he was going to be. 

Dean opened the car door for Cas, went around, and slipped in. Turning the car on and took hold of Cas’ hand once they were out of the parking lot. 

The drive back to Dean's was quiet. They didn't need to talk. They were enjoying each other’s company. 

They pulled up to Dean's apartment. There was an extremely tall man walking towards the car. 

“Sammy!” Dean yelled, getting out of the car and embracing the man. 

Cas slowly got out of the car. He wasn't sure if this guy was friendly or not. 

“This is my brother Sam, this is my boyfriend Cas,” Dean said, introducing them. 

“Nice to meet you,” Sam said, holding out his hand. 

Cas shook it and said the same pleasantries. They all headed up to Dean's apartment. 

“What brings you by?” Dean asked, taking Cas’ hand. 

“Mom wants you at dinner tonight,” Sam said. 

“I don't know Sam,” Dean said, punching in the cod to his penthouse. 

Cas didn't say anything, he just followed them in. 

Dean looked at Cas and pulled him to his side. Cas smiled. 

Sam raised an eyebrow. He had never seen his brother be that affectionate towards someone. 

They exited the elevator. Dean opened the door to his apartment; they all fille in taking off their shoes. 

“So, you coming or what?” Sam asked. 

Dean looked at Sam, he wanted to go, but he wanted ease Cas into meeting his parents, he didn't want his dad to be rude and saying something. 

“I can wait for you,” Cas said. 

“Are you sure? It's not that I don't want you to come I just..”

“I get it. I'll wait here. I have classes starting in a few days I need to get ready for,” Cas replied with a smile.

“Ok, yeah, tell mom I'll be there,” Dean said. 

Sam said he would and left. He had some stuff he needed to do before going to their parent’s house. 

Dean pulled out stuff to make sandwiches for them. He asked Cas how he liked his. Cas said he wasn't picky; however, he made it was fine. 

“Cas, you gotta tell me what you like,” Dean said. 

“I'm not picky, Sir, I'll eat all kinds of things,” Cas said smiling, and a wink. 

Dean smiled and made the sandwiches shaking his head. Dean handed a plate to Cas as he sat down on the couch. 

“You know I want you to meet my parents, but I want my mom to talk to my dad first,” Dean said. 

“I get it, I do, and I don't mind.”

After lunch, Cas curled up on the couch next to Dean to watch a movie. The next thing Cas knew Dean was waking him up, letting him know he was going to get ready to leave to have dinner with his parents. 

“Ok, Sir,” Cas mumbled. 

Dean laughed and kissed the top of Cas’ head. Dean left a note for Cas, letting him know there were leftovers he could heat up and to help himself to whatever he wanted. 

***********************************

Dean pulled up to his parent’s house the same time Sam did. They got out and headed up. 

“So you gonna tell them?” Sam asked. 

“That's the plan,” Dean said, knocking on the door. 

Mary opened the door, out of breath. She ran back into the kitchen the boys followed. 

“Mom?” Dean asked, heading into the kitchen. 

“I'm ok. I left the towel to close to the burner,” Mary said, opening the windows in the kitchen. 

“Why isn't the alarm going off?” Sam asked. 

“It needs batteries,” Mary replies. 

Sam made a face headed out to the garage to get some batteries. He processed to change them throughout the house. 

“Where is Dad?” Dean asked. 

“he and Bobby went on a hunting trip,” Mary said. 

Dean nodded. 

Mary asked if anything was new Dean said yes that he had a new boyfriend, and he would have brought him had he known that John was gone. Mary asked all about him. Dean indulged her questions about Cas leaving some stuff for Cas to say when they finally met. 

“Dean, I'm so happy for you,” Mary said, pulling the food from the oven. 

“Thanks, mom, do you think Dad will be ok to him?” Dean asked. 

“Don't worry about John. I will handle him.” 

Dean smiled at his mom. Cas was essential to him, and he didn't want to subject him to the nastiness that was his father. 

They ate dinner, helped Mary clean up, and left. They hated leaving her alone while Johnw as gone, but she said she enjoyed the quiet, and she would get to read and catch up on her shows. 

Dean told her to call if she needed him for anything, and she said she would, but they both knew that wasn't true. 

Dean drove home thinking about Cas, hoping he was ok. He hadn’t texted him at all while he was gone and just said ok when Dean texted him to let him know he would be home soon. 

Dean pulled into this parking lot and headed up to his apartment. 

It was the most beautiful sight when he opened the door. 

Cas was kneeling perfect, back straight, knees apart, palms upon his thighs, his head was up, but eyes cast down. In nothing but his harness.

Dean let out a groan of approval. 

He ran his fingers through Cas’ hair. 

Cas gave him a small smile. 

“Welcome home, Sir,” he said. 

“Up,” Dean said. 

Cas stood a little clumsy from kneeling, but it was ok it was something they could work on together. 

Dean led him to the couch. He sat pull Cas into his lap. 

Capturing Cas’ mouth with his for a sweet, loving kiss of appreciation. When he pulled away, Cas was blushing a bit. He hid his face in Dean's neck. 

“Baby, why do you hid from me?” Dean asked. 

“I have never had this,” he said, pointing between the two of them.

He took a deep breath before explaining that he had never had someone cuddle him or show him this level of affection sex was easy. It is all the other hard stuff. 

Dean nodded. He had his work cut out for him showing Cas that there was more to a relationship besides sex. That ok Dean was willing to put in the work. He was willing to do just about anything for Cas. 

“Well, get used to this because I love to cuddle. My job it's isn't to rule over you, it's to help take the stress away to help you grow, and I hope you will allow me to do that,” Dean said. 

Cas looked at him. He had never in a million years thought that someone would want to help him. 

“I would like that, Sir,” Cas said, laying his head back on Dean's shoulder. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Dean had managed to get Cas moved into the apartment in one day by getting Sam to take part of the day off to help make it go a lot faster. Even Cas got Gabriel to help move him in. 

“Are you sure about this? You can move in with me,” Gabriel said as they rode back to Dean's apartment together. 

“Yes, Gabriel for the hundredth time,” Cas said, annoyed. 

“You are my baby brother, and I'm just looking out for you.”

“How is this any different than if I had a roommate?”

Gabriel didn't know what to say. Cas did have a point, but he was still his baby brother, and he would hurt anyone who dares lay a finger on him. 

They carried the last of the boxes up to the elevator, Cas punched in the code, and they went up.

“Pretty fancy, don't you think?” Gabriel said, looking around. 

“Shut up.”

After they got all the boxes in and had lunch, Gabriel and Sam left. Sam needed to get back to work, and Gabriel had a meeting that he needed to get to. Dean helped Cas take the box marked 'bedroom' up to their new shared bedroom. 

Cas sighed and looked around. This apartment was his home now, and he was happy about it. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ middle and kissed the side of his neck. Cas hummed at the feeling of Dean's scruff skimming along his neck. 

“I told you I would show you once we got you all moved in,” Dean said.

Cas turned and smiled. They had talked about Dean's playroom; he promised Cas that once he was officially living with him. Dean would show it to him. 

“I may have added a few things for you,” Dean said, placing a final kiss on Cas’ neck. He took him by the hand and led him to the playroom.

Dean stopped in front of the door and looked at Cas.

“Anything you don't like tell me and I will take it out right away,” Dean said.

“Yes, Sir,” Cas said, smiling. He couldn’t hide his excitement. 

They had done scenes a few times, but this was different. This room had a different set of rules and all the things for pain that Cas enjoyed. 

The room was red, everything from the wall to bed, and even the spanking bench. There was an X in the middle of the room that was Cas’s favorite to be tied to. 

The walls had different riding crops, leather, and metal cuffs: leg and armbars. 

Cas was in heaven as he looked around; there were  _ canes _ . Cas was a slut for proper canning. 

He opened a dresser, which showed more cuffs and anal plugs of different sizes. Each drawer was something different, dildos, vibrators, vibrating plugs. You name it. Dean had it in that room. 

“What is this?” Cas asked, holding up a metal ring.

“That is your punishment,” Dean said, “cock ring. You break the rules you don't get to cum.”

“Oh, I have never seen a metal one,” Cas said, turning it over in his hands. He looked up and smiled. He then walked over to the row of floggers. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Cas said. 

“You are welcome,” Dean said, “let's go put your stuff away, and then we will come back.”

“Yes, Sir,” Cas purred. 

Fifteen minutes later they were back in the playroom, Cas was kneeling on the floor while Dean prepped his punishment for being rude and snapping at him while he was trying to help Cas put his things away. 

“You know why you are receiving punished?” Dean asked, slipping the cold metal cock ring on. 

Cas hissed at the metal, touching his warm flesh, “Yes, Sir,” Cas choked out as Dean started to pump him. 

“No cumming tonight,” Dean said, making Cas stand. 

Dean led him to the spanking bench. Cas knelt on the soft leather, which gave a bit as he got into position — tying his wrist and then his ankles. Dean asked what color and told Cas if he wanted to stop. All he had to do was safeword and no judgment. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Cas said. 

Dean was enjoying the sight of Cas strapped to the bench. He grabbed a paddle.

Cas was all healed from the flogging, and Dean couldn't wait to mark him up. 

Dean gave no warning when he slapped Cas on the ass, making him cry out. A beautiful pink mark showed up, Cas moaned. He did it again on the other cheek, alternating until Cas’ ass was nice and red. 

“Color?” Dean asked. 

“Green, Sir,” Cas gasped out. 

Dean changed his mind. He grabbed a flogger off the wall. He loved seeing Cas back covered in whip marks.

The flogger came down with a slap, Cas cried out and moaned. Dean wanted to hear more he kept flogging him over and over, not letting up. 

“Are you crying?” Dean asked. 

“It feels so good, Sir,” Cas sniffed. 

“That's my good boy,” Dean said, walking around the bench and carding his fingers through Cas' hair. 

Dean pressed Cas face against his ever-growing erection. Cas mouthed at Dean's dick. 

“I don't think you have earned it yet,” Dean said, pulling away. 

“Please, Sir, I'm sorry I was such a brat,” Cas whined. 

Dean groaned. He loves seeing Cas like this, tied to the bench, ass red and angry looking welts on his back. 

Dean took a steady breath as this was their first time together in the playroom, and he wanted to savor every moment. 

Dean freed his erection, instructing Cas to open his mouth. 

It was glorious. The wetness and warmth, this was the first time Dean allowed Cas to blow him. 

Cas was so good with teasing the tip and running the tip of his tongue along the slit. Dean held Cas’ head still while he fucked his mouth. 

“What a pretty mouth,” Dean said. 

Holding onto Cas, so his nose was buried into Dean's dark pubes. He pulled back, allowing Cas to breathe. 'he was perfect,' Dean thought. 

“Color?” 

“Green, sir,” Cas said, opening his mouth. 

Dean backed up so he could walk around to the back of the bench, Cas turning his head to look behind him. 

“Such a pretty ass, I love it even more when it's all red,” Dean said, squeezing the abused flesh. 

Cas whimpered. He just wanted to cum, but the cock ring was preventing that from happening, and the more Dean smacked his ass and flogged him, the more turned-on he became.

“Please, Sir, please. I'll be good, please,” Cas begged. 

Dean slicked up his fingers, rubbing them against Cas’ hole. He didn't need much prep since they had sex in the morning, and he was pretty loose still.

“Please, what?” Dean asked. 

“Please let me cum, please, I promise I'll be... g-good,” Cas begged. 

“I know you are a good boy, but this is punishment,” Dean said. 

Cas whimpered, Dean, smiled as he lined himself up. 

Dean shoved himself in, loving the feeling if Cas clenching around him. This was the best feeling. Dean leaned over and kissed the side of Cas head, praising him for taking his punishment so well and what a good boy he was.

He started moving slowly before picking up speed, smacking Cas on the ass every so often. Dean could feel himself getting close. Cas begging to cum is what sent him over the edge. He kissed Cas’ back. 

“You were so good for me,” Dean said, praising him while untying his wrists and ankles. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Cas said. 

Dean picked Cas up and carried him to the bathroom. He started the bath and lowered Cas in.

“Are you coming in?” Cas asked. 

“Yes,” Dean said, pulling his clothes off.

**************************

Cas had started his classes, and Dean thought that he could use a break, so this weekend, they were going to attend a party at the Club. 

They were excited because it was the first time they were going as a couple, Dean couldn't wait to show Cas off to the other Doms. 

“Cas, you ready?” Dean yelled up the stairs.

“Yes, I'm coming,” Cas yelled, “Sorry, sir. My harness didn't want to buckle.”

Dean stared at him, Cas was in a cute pair of booty shorts, his harness, and chucks.

“I can change,” Cas said, noticing Dean staring.

“No, baby, I just need to remember not to leave you alone tonight,” Dean said, smiling at him. 

“I am yours and only your,” Cas said, walking down the stairs, giving Dean kiss once he reached him.

Cas grabbed his coat, it was still cold out, and following Dean out of the apartment to the car. 

They pulled up to the club to find that it was already busy. People were rushing about, greeting Dean as he walked by. They found a place to sit and watch the people, to see what they were doing. 

There was a knife play display going on, which was on the list of possibilities and was fascinating to watch. There was suspension that Cas wasn't too sure about, so Dean didn’t bring it up. 

Rope tying that always fascinated Cas.

“I can show you later,” Dean whispered. 

Cas smiled.

They wandered the room, stopping and watching what was going on, Dean stopping at a table. Cas taking that opportunity to excuse himself, Dean allowing him to do so, to go to the bathroom.

“Well, fancy meeting you here,” came an eerily familiar voice, Cas turning in time to see a figure walking out of the bathroom stall.

“What do you want?’ Cas said, watching the man saunter up to the sink to wash his hands 

“That's no way to speak to your Dom,” he replied, his voice the air of arrogance. 

“You aren't my Dom. My  _ real  _ Dom will be expecting me to be back soon,” Cas replied, a strike of fear making its way into Cas’ chest when the man turned to face him. 

Ketch took a step closer, a hand coming out to wrap a hand around Cas’ harness, pulling him close. 

“I have a few uses for that mouth,” he said, letting go and walking away. 

Cas didn't know what to say after he spotted Dean when he came out of the bathroom, saying that he wanted to go home. Dean asked why Cas didn't stay, as Cas herded them both to the door. Dean was yelling at Cas to stop.

He stopped and looked at Dean. 

“What is going on?” Dean asked. 

“Nothing I just wanna go home, please, Sir,” Cas said.

“Not until you tell me why,” Dean demanded. 

Cas sighed and looked at Dean. He was embarrassed, and he didn't want Dean to know that the school messed up his schedule, and he ended up having to retake Ketch’s class. Ketch had continued to harass him.

“Please, I'll tell you at home,” Cas begged. 

“Ok,” Dean said, taking in Cas’ shaken form, wrapping an arm around him as they made their way to the car.

The ride home was quiet. Dean was worried about Cas. He usually told Dean what was wrong or when he was uncomfortable. Cas jumped out of the car before Dean had time to turn it off, practically running into the building with Dean somewhere behind him. 

“What is going on?” Dean asked. 

Cas shook his head. 

“Baby, you gotta tell me, I can help,” Dean said, as he punched to code for the apartment. 

Dean sighed as Cas ran through the door, kicking off his shoes, grabbed the blanket off the couch and wrapped it around himself, he curled himself up like a burrito.

“Cas, please tell me. Did I do something?” Dean asked. 

Cas shook his head. He didn't know where to start. 

Dean took a deep breath and sat next to Cas. 

“There's no punishment or judgment if you tell me how you are feeling. I am your boyfriend first and Dom second, I want you to tell me, so I know why you are freaking out, I wanna know how I can help you,” Dean said.

“I… there's this guy,” Cas started, “He is my teacher. He’s always saying something to me and telling me I won't pass if I don't have sex with him and he was at the club, He came up to me while I was in the bathroom.”

Dean shook his head, this guy was Cas’ teacher, and he was doing this. 

“What is his name?” Dean asked.d 

“What are you going to do?” Cas asked.

“Don't worry, nothing that will reflect on you,” Dean replied as he pulled Cas into his lap. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was embarrassed, and I didn't want you to blame me,” Cas said. 

Dean nodded in understanding with what Cas meant. He gathered Cas up and took them both to their room. He was going to show Cas that he wouldn't blame him for other people’s actions. 


	11. Family Don't End With Blood

Sam had to talk Dean out of heading down to the college and beating the holy living hell out of Ketch for harassing and blackmailing Cas. It wouldn't solve anything' was Sam’s reasoning and that Dean would be no good to Cas in jail. That was true. He couldn't leave Cas as much as he wanted to kick the shit out of Ketch.

“This guy needs to be brought down,” Dean yelled into the phone at his little brother. 

He wasn't angry at Sam. He was just mad in general.

“I know, I will look into him. I have a friend at the police station. I'll find out what I can,” Sam replied — trying to reason with Dean, soothing him over until they could find out what they could do about Ketch.

“Thanks, Sammy,” Dean said, hanging up the phone. 

Meg knocked on the office door, “Everything ok?” she asked.

She heard him yelling at the front desk and wanted to make sure he was ok. It wasn't like Dean to yell at the office.

“Yeah, I just need to defend my boyfriend’s honor is all,” Dean said as he rubbed his face, sighing in irritation. 

How long has Cas had to deal with everything alone? Tonight they were going to meet Cas’ parents and family for dinner. It had made Cas a nervous wreck. Dean gave him a pass. He knew how Cas’ parents were from what he could get out of him.

  
  


Dean and Meg talked a bit more about what was going on. Meg was happy that Cas now had someone to talk to about this. Someone to help him figure out what to do. Dean finished up a few things he needed to get done since he wanted to get home before Cas; he had a surprise for him.

Dean was very excited that he managed to make it home before Cas, even if it was just five minutes. 

“Hey,” Dean said when Cas walked in. 

“Hello,” Cas replied with a sigh. 

He was not looking forward to this dinner, not that he looked forward to having dinner with his parents in general.

“It's going to be ok.”

Dean knew this was going to be hard on his boyfriend, and he was going to be there to support him all the way.

“You don't know my family. You should have heard them when I told them about you,” Cas said, walking over to Dean. 

Dean remembers that day when Cas came home. He had been so upset it took hours to calm him down and convince him that everything was going to be ok.

He wrapped his arms around Cas and kissed the top of his head. They had gone over this a dozen times in the last week, and Cas was still acting like Dean was going to dump him.

“We have been together almost six months, I think we needed to bite the bullet,” Dean said. 

Cas sighed and looked up at Dean. He was always the voice of reason, the one who made everything better. He only hoped that his family’s actions didn't ruin this for him. 

Dean let go so he could walk over to the table, picking up a box, and handing it to Cas.

Cas turned the box over in his hand, wondering what it was and why he was getting something. He had nothing for Dean. 

“Open it,” Dean said eagerly. 

Cas smiled and opened the box. There was a thick chain link necklace. 

“We talked about collaring, and I thought this could be the first step,” Dean said. 

“I love it, Sir, thank you,” Cas smiled and handed it to Dean to put on him. 

Dean placed it around Cas, neck, giving him a quick kiss. 

“You don't have to call me, Sir, at your parent’s house if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“Thank you,” Cas replied, touching the collar. 

******************************

Cas was waiting impatiently at the door, ready to leave and head to his parent’s house. 

“Sir, can we please go,” Cas called out. 

“Yes, so impatient,” Dean said, grabbing the key and opening the door. 

Cas sighed; he just wanted to get this over and done. He was already thinking of texting Charlie to see if he could move in with her if the dinner went south, and Dean decided that he didn't want to be with Cas because of his family. 

Dean wrapped an arm around Cas to comfort him as they waited for the elevator. Cas melted into the touch. 

“Can't we just tell them I'm sick or something?” Cas asked after hearing the elevator door ding open. 

“It will be Ok, I'm not going to dump you,” Dean answered as the elevator opened. 

“We will see,” Cas replied. 

Dean sighed, it had been six months of them being together, and Cas still thought Dean was going to dump him every time it came to his family. Dean was in love with Cas, and there was no way he was going to let him go. 

They exited the elevator as Gabriel was walking up. 

“What are you doing here?” Cas asked.

“I didn't want to show up alone, and I'm the only one who has met Dean. Plus, I didn't need the third degree before you got there,” Gabriel said. 

“Chicken,” Cas teased. 

“You know them,” Gabriel said. 

“They can't be that bad,” Dean said. 

Cas and Gabriel started laughing as they started walking to the cars, Dean trailing behind them. He was asking what they said and why they were laughing.

Dean and Cas got in their car, Gabriel got into his. This way, they could leave when they wanted.

Pulling up to the gate, Dean looked to Cas. ‘This was over the top,’ Dean thought to himself, thinking about the small three-bedroom where he grew up. Cas put his head down. He was embarrassed by his family and their house. 

“You grew up here?” Dean asked as the gate slowly opened. 

“Yeah, and we couldn’t touch anything or do anything for that matter. Everything had to be perfect and look perfect.” Cas said with disgust in his voice. 

“So you didn't like it?” Dean teased. 

Cas smiled and laughed a bit, shaking his head. 

His parents were repressive. You did as they told you, and that was the end of the story. 

Much to Cas’ horror, his parents and older brothers were standing on the porch as they pulled up. Cas couldn't believe this. They never did this.

Breathing heavy, eyes glistening with tears, Cas looked at Dean, pleading with his eyes that Dean. Please turn the car around and head back to the safety of the apartment. 

Dean looked at him, understanding all over his face as he took Cas; by the hand and kissed it. 

“I am right here. We will eat and then go home, ok?” Dean said.

“Dean, I…”

Gabriel knocked on the window, “Ya coming?” 

Cas nodded and opened the car door. Dean turned the engine off and followed Cas, taking a deep breath to steady himself.

Dean took Cas’ hand. He didn't care what they thought; he was with Cas. 

“Hello, this is Dean. My mother Naomi and father Zachariah,” Cas introduced after making the short trip from the car to the stairs to his awaiting family.

“It's nice to meet you both,” Dean said, holding out his hand to Zachariah. 

The man looked him up and down. Dean thought he looked fine. He was wearing a suit and tie, whereas Cas was less formal in his jeans and t-shirt, but that's how he dressed on most days. 

“Ma’am,” he said, nodded to Naomi.

She looked him up and down as well with pursed her lips like Dean was the most dangerous thing she had ever seen.

“Ok, let go inside,” Gabriel said, disrupting the brewing awkwardness by walking towards the front door. 

No one said anything as they all made their way inside as well, Cas holding Dean back by his arm.

“I'm sorry,” Cas said, he couldn’t believe his parents wouldn't say anything to Dean. All they did was stare at him like he was a leaper.

“Don't worry about it — just homophobia at its best. Let's go,” Dean said, kissing the side of Cas head and pulling him into the house. 

They hung up their coats as everyone stood there watching them. Castiel was shifting uncomfortably under their gaze.

“They aren't going to make out in front of you. Stop acting like assholes and say something nice already,” Gabriel stated, interrupting the tense silence as he looked at each of his family members.

“This is not right, you should be with a woman,” Naomi said, her voice full of disdain while looking down her nose. 

Cas sighed as he shook his head, ready for the onslaught of what was to come.

“My dad thinks the same thing. Can't change who you fall for,” Dean replied quickly, calm, and collected.

Zachariah looked down at Dean. as he turned and headed to the living room, mumbling about needing a drink. Everyone followed suit except Michael, who hung back with a devious smile on his face. He looked between Castiel and Dean, stopping them both in their tracks.

“So who’s on top?” he questioned, curiosity getting the best of him. 

“Seriously? Grow up,” Gabriel replied, shoving Michael out of the way to join their parents.

“What?” Michael said as if he did nothing wrong. 

Dean had had enough of Michael already, it was the only thing he had said so far, but Dean wasn't going to let him get away with it. He stepped up, an air of dominance radiating off of him. Cas loved it when he looked like this, using all of his height and those piercing green eyes. Dean took a step forward to get close to Michael and leaning in to whisper into the man’s ear. 

“Keep talking like that you'll find out whos on top,” Dean whispered just loud enough for the two of them to hear. 

Michael was stunned. No one ever had the guts to stand up to him like that before. All of Cas’ previous dates usually left after the cold shoulder from their parents, and if that didn't work, Michael's questions did. 

Cas smiled at Dean, ‘maybe he was different,’ Cas thought to himself. They headed into the living room where Zach had a drink in one hand as Naomi offered one to Dean, who accepted graciously. That’s when Dean noticed another man in the room with them, standing behind the small bar.

“This is Luc,” Cas said, pointing to his other brother who was trying and failing to look intimidating as Luc walked around the bar. 

“Dean, nice to meet you,” he introduced himself. 

Dean didn't even bother offering his hand or a handshake. He opted to sit down on the couch, Cas joining him by sitting next to him. Cas was right, these people were jerks, and they thought they were better than him. 

  
  


“So you and Cas, how’s that going?” Luc asked with a small smirk on his face, a challenge in those eyes when his gaze met Dean’s. 

Dean looked at him with a blank stare in return. He was seriously asking this like Cas wasn't sitting right next to him. He shook his head and sipped his drink.

“Why don't all of you just ask what you want to know?” Dean asked, getting straight to the point. 

The maid came in and announced dinner before anyone could answer. Cas breathed out a sigh of relief that he didn't have to hear what they were going to say. 

Dean smiled down at Cas. He wasn't going to let them treat Cas like shit anymore. There was no reason for it. Dean at least had his mom to stick up for him against John when he said stuff, but Cas didn't have anyone except Gabriel, who they didn't seem to like very much either.

As they sat at the table, Dean squeezed Cas’ hand in reassurance. Zach scoffed at the display of affection. He was disgusted. 

“What do you do for work?” Zach asked, cutting into his meal as he tried to pin Dean with his gaze.

“I own a few buildings and a Club,” Dean replied, thanking the maid when she set the food in front of him. The maid gave him a warm smile at the gesture before walking away.

“Businessman, I like that — a hard worker. Makes for a good man,” Zach stated, his voice with a hint of disdain.

“It's good you see people like you in business,” Naomi said in a flat voice, as she took a small bite of her salad, her gaze drifting to side-eye Castiel. 

“People like me? What does that mean?” Dean asked, noticing the look she was giving Cas. 

“Ya know gay people,” she whispered as if speaking the words in a normal voice would somehow make her gay as well. 

Dean looked at Cas, who mouthed he was sorry. He was so embarrassed he wanted to crawl in a hole and die. 

“I don't see what my sexual orientation has to do with my ability to run a business,” Dean replied, taking a bite of food, giving them both of them stern looks, daring them to continue. 

“I'm just saying that it's nice to see,” Naomi said flatly like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“It's better than being a teacher,” Michael bantered, a smile on his face as he took a sip of his drink, eyeing his brother in the process. 

Dean shook his head. He knew that was a dig at Cas. 

“Where would be without teachers?” Dean asked suddenly. 

They all looked at each other. Someone was talking back was weird for Cas' family. 

Dean was saying things back to them and not allowing them to put Cas down. He was their son; after all, they could say or do whatever.

No one said anything more to Dean or Cas; they all looked down at their meals as they continued eating; it was like they weren't even there anymore. Dean was sure that if he leaned over and kissed Cas, then they would have something to say, but he wouldn't do that to Cas. 

When they finished eating, Cas said they were leaving, stating he had homework to do and needed to get up early for class.

After excusing themselves from the table, no one saying a word, except Gabriel, they left. One of the servants pulling the car up.

Cas was quiet the whole ride back to the apartment, Dean knew he was upset at how his parents had treated both of them, but Dean didn't care. Cas wasn't like them at all. He was kind and loving, nothing like the rest of his family. 

When they got into the apartment, Cas broke down on the couch, pulling away when Dean tried to comfort him.

Dean was getting a bit frustrated with Cas, how many times were they going to go over the fact that he wasn't going to dump him. 

“Look at me,” Dean demanded. 

“It's fine, I'll call Charlie,” Cas sniffed, pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

“Jesus Christ, I'm not going to dump you. I don't fucking care what they think, or anyone thinks for that matter,” Dean said, rubbing his hand over his face in frustration. 

  
  


Cas didn't know what to say to Dean’s outbursts. Part of him knew that Dean wouldn't leave him because of his parents, but it had happened more than once, and he couldn't let it go. 

“Why? I'm a mess, I get upset, I’m insecure. I know I'm not that great in the bedroom,” Cas said while wiping a tear away. 

“I love you,” Dean said, “you are perfect for me, I love you. I wish you would see that.” 

Dean stood and paced the room. Cas didn't know what to say. He was a bit taken back by what Dean was saying. He was used to being treated like crap, that he didn't think he deserves a man like Dean. 

Cas reached out and touched Dean on the arm. He looked down at Cas with worry in his eyes. Dean sat next to Cas. 

“I love you too.”

Dean leaned into Cas though he was going to kiss him.

“Upstairs, now!”

*************************************

The following week Dean and Cas were on their way to Deans’ parent’s house, Cas was excited to meet Dean’s parents. He only hoped it went better than the dinner with his parents.

Cas looked up at the two-story home and smiled. It was naturally pleasant and inviting, unlike the house where he grew up. Sam’s car parked in front, but no one was waiting outside, Cas looked over at Dean, who was happy and in a good mood. 

“You ready?” Dean asked as he put the car in park. 

“Yes, um, I feel like we should have brought something for your mom,” Cas said while fiddling with his hands together nervously. 

“She said just to bring you, so that's what I did,” Dean said, leaning over to kiss him. 

They got out of the car and headed to the porch just as the door opened. Dean smiled, knowing his mom. She must have been looking out the window, waiting for them to pull up.

Mary was standing there with a big smile on her face. She was excited to meet Dean's new boyfriend.

“You must be Cas,” she said as they stepped through the door. 

“Yes, it's…” Cas was cut off by a hug. 

“John, the boys, are here,” Mary called into the rest of the house, “You didn't tell me how handsome he is.”

Cas turned away, a little overwhelmed by all the attention from Mary. 

  
  


“Hello, mom,” Dean said, hugging her and kissing her cheek. 

John walked to the door. Dean introduced Cas. John shook his hand and asked if they wanted something to drink. 

Dean looked at his mom, she shrugged, making Dean smile, knowing she must have said something to him about not making a fool of himself or her tonight.

It was pleasant when they sat in the living room. John was asking what Cas was going to school to become, Cas was explaining that he wanted to become a teacher. John thought that was great. To believe that Cas wanted to be a teacher and mold the minds of the young.

Dean kissed Cas on the cheek as his mother dragged him to the kitchen while Sam and John talked to Cas.

“I wish my parents saw it that way,” Cas said, a note of sadness in his voice when the flashes of those conversations whizzed through his head.

Mary called them to come to sit at the table, and that dinner was almost ready. 

  
  


“They don't like that you are in college,” Sam asked as they headed to the dinner table. 

Dean and Mary were putting the food on the table. Dean smiled that his dad was talking to Cas and not ignoring him.

“Novak men go to business school, as my father says,” Cas quoted while shaking his head. 

“It's better than running a sex club,” John said. 

“JOHN,” Mary scolded. 

Cas started laughing. He couldn't help it. Dean looked at him he knew what Cas was laughing at, and at the way they met. 

John only shrugged and looked a bit sheepish from being scolded by his wife in front of the company. 

The conversation was easy. Dean's family included Cas and Dean. They didn't act as if they weren't there or that the rest of the family was better, and whatever was between Dean and John was forgotten for the night. Cas felt like he was included in a family for once in his life. 

Cas was smiling when they headed home, he scooted closer to Dean, resting his head on his shoulder as they headed back. 

“Thank you,” Cas said.

“Your welcome.”


	12. Someone Forever

  
  


“Breath baby, you are doing so good for me,” Dean praised. He was smiling as he pressed the button again. 

  
  


Cas was strapped to the X with electrodes stuck, so his balls along with a small plug up his ass.

Cas was unsure when Dean approached him with something new, so he looked into it, and Dean was always good when Cas needed to safeword. 

It had only happened once when Cas had a panic attack while blindfolded, Dean stepped away for a second and everything just felt like it was too much, it was also during finals week and Cas was up to his ass in essays and all kinds of assignments. 

Tonight this was a treat for Cas passing all of his classes and him graduating the following day.

Dean pressed the button again, Cas’ body tensed and relaxed when he released the button. 

“Oh, I'm gonna cum,” Cas heaved out, breathing heavy. 

“Can’t have that,” Dean said. Putting down the remote so he could remove the electrodes and plug. 

Cas sighed as Dean removed the plug. He hated that empty feeling.

“Color?” Dean asked. 

“Green, Sir,” Cas said with a smile. 

Cas always enjoyed Dean, and he was a good Dom, continuously checking in and making sure Cas was ok, he would stop scenes if he wasn't comfortable with the way Cas was acting. 

Dean smiled at him, unstrapping his wrist, rubbing them to make sure he still had feeling in them. He was leaning Cas over to the bed, laying him down. Cas raised his hands above his head. 

Dean stood over Cas, admiring him. He had put on some weight now that he was eating real food and not just that boxed crap. He ran almost every morning. Cas had become more muscular. 

“Sir?” Cas asked, bringing Dean out of his thoughts. 

“I'm just thinking about how lucky I am,” Dean replied, watching Castiel’s face turn red. 

Cas covered his face with his hands. He still wasn't used to being praised. He did like it when Dean did it, though. He knows that he wasn't just saying it to say it. 

Dean undressed and climbed into the bed next to Cas. He leaned over to kiss him. Cas wasn't sure if he could touch Dean even though he did say he could whenever he wanted. Dean pulled Cas’ head to the side, exposing his neck, Cas moaned at the feeling of the man’s lips brushing against him. Dean always knows how to make everything in his body felt like it was on fire. Cas couldn't get enough of Dean touching him, the way his hands glided over his body, kissing him in all the right places. 

Dean pulled Cas on top of him. Cas smiled down at Dean as he shimmied down so that he lined himself up, sinking, both of them moaned at the same time. 

“You feel so good,” Cas sighed as he started moving his hips. 

“Fuck baby, you are so good for me, sweetheart,” Dean said, watching Cas start to bounce up and down. 

Grunting and the slapping of skin on skin was all that could be heard right before Dean reached up to grab hold of Cas to flip them so that he could start plowing into Cas’.

“Shit, Sir, please,” Cas stuttered. 

“Go ahead, Cum for me,” Dean gritted through his teeth, so close to the edge himself.

After a few more trusts, Cas came with a moan into the man's neck, Dean not too far behind when Cas clenched tight around Dean.

Dean cleaned them both up before wrapping them up in a blanket and pulling Cas close just as they drifted off to sleep.

*************************

The next morning Cas was curled up nice and tight, enjoying the warmth of the blankets when Dean abruptly pulled them off of him. 

“Hey!” Cas cried out, annoyed at being taken from the warmth of the covers. 

“Come on, sleepyhead,” Dean said, jumping on Cas.

“Five more minutes,” Cas said, trying not to smile as Dean covered him in kisses.

“Nope,” Dean said, moving away and slapping him on the ass. 

“Fine, I'm up,” Cas pouted. He did enjoy it when Dean spanked him, even if it was playfully.

Dean smiled and kissed him. 

He had the whole day planned out. He would first make Cas breakfast. Then they’ll shower together, have lunch, and then head over to the college for Cas’ graduation. 

“Sir, you don't have to do all this,” Cas said while taking his seat the counter.

It was another thing that Cas enjoyed about this man. He loved watching Dean cook. They would talk about the day, and what was going on with them while Dean made breakfast, and then in the evening, they would talk about what happened during the day. 

“I want to. Graduating is a big deal! You are going to be a teacher,” Dean said, glancing over his shoulder to wink at Cas before turning back to cooking. 

Cas blushed and shook his head. It was still hard for him to take in all the compliments that Dean gives him. It was something they were working on trying to help Cas get over.

“Thank you, Sir,” Cas said, bowing his head slightly as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. 

Dean smiled and placed a plate of food in front of him. 

After breakfast and some cuddling on the couch, they showered together. Dean was trying to keep Cas’ mind off of the upcoming ceremony. Cas was convinced that his parents were not going to show up. His father’s response was he would see if they could take time off, which means Cas wasn't going to hold his breath. Having Dean, there was more than enough for him. 

“I can't do this,” Cas said, feeling his heart beating like crazy in his chest as he tried to even out his breathing. 

“You can. You have a panic attack, that’s all. Baby, breathe with me,” Dean replied, breathing in and out, showing Cas.

Once Cas’ breathing was under control, Dean made sure they had Cas’ cap and gown before leaving. They stood in the elevator, Cas trying one more time to get out of having to do this. Dean was telling him that ‘you only graduate from college the first time’ once, which made Cas laugh right as the bell dinged and the doors opened. 

As they got off the elevator, Cas’ phone chimed, signaling that it was Charlie letting him know she was going to be late, but she would be there to see him walk across the stage. 

Cas smiled; Charlie was graduating the following semester. He thought about how he and Charlie had met; she and Dean had gotten along with each other. They had movie nights and game nights, which Dean always seemed to enjoy, it was the first time in Cas’ life that his person had gotten along with Charlie. 

“Whos that?” Dean asked while opening the car door for Cas.

“It's Charlie. She’s going to be late,” Cas sighed after getting into the car.

“I'm sure she's getting a few things. You know Charlie,” Dean said reassuringly, wrapping an arm around Cas’ shoulder in a comforting gesture. 

The last thing Dean wanted was for Cas to start panicking again. Dean sent his text to Charlie, making sure everything was going smoothly on her end. Even though Cas was already freaking out and they didn't need to add to it by being late as well. She replied that there was a snag, but it should be fixed in no time, and don’t worry.

The college was busy with graduates and their families when they pulled up. Among the crowd of people, they managed to spot Mary, John, and Sam standing out front. Cas looked at Dean, he smiled at Cas and told him they wanted to come and support him. Cas shook his head, feeling his cheeks heat up as he smiled up at the man. He was happy they were there. 

They found a place to park and met up with Dean’s family. Gabriel texted Cas, asking where he was. Smiling, Cas quickly replied, telling him where to meet. It didn’t take very long to hear his name being called out amongst the crowd, both Cas, Dean and his family turned around to see who was yelling.

Out of nowhere, Gabriel came running at full sprint towards them, stopping suddenly right in front of Cas, breathing heavy. 

“Are you ok?” Cas asked, genuinely concerned that his brother might have done something terrible to cause him actually to run. Gabriel did not do running.

“They are here,” Gabriel panted out, hands on his knees as he tried to regain his breathing.

“Who is here?” Mary asked, the motherly concern in her voice.

“Our family,” Gabriel replied, still trying to catch his breath. That would do it — one of the few things that could make Gabriel run.

Mary told everyone to calm down when Cas started to panic; He didn’t want them to be rude to Mary. She was kind to him. So was John even if he didn't approve of the fact that he and Dean were Bi. 

“I have to get to my seat. I'll see you afterward. I’ll you met right here, “ Cas said, giving Dean a quick kiss, waving to everyone before bolting away. 

“Oh god, here they come,” Gabriel said, hand outstretched to point across the lawn. 

The Novaks made their way over as Gabriel tried very quickly let the Winchesters know how his parents and brother were. 

Mary was the first to introduce herself, then John and Sam. The Novaks looked the Winchesters up and down, judgment in their eyes as they ignored the polite greeting from Mary, opting to ask where Cas was instead. Gabriel told them and then suggested that they get to their seats. Mary took Dean by the hand and pulled him off to the side. 

“You didn't invite them, did you?” Mary asked she did not want them anywhere near what they had planned.

“Nope, no way,” Dean replied, bringing his arms up to cross them while shaking his head to emphasize his answer. 

“Good,” she said, placing her hand in the crook of Dean’s arm, guiding him as they began walking to catch up with John. 

The ceremony went on and on. It felt like forever for Dean. They were calling every name in alphabetical order, watching the line get longer of anxious students ready to walk across the stage. When they finally got to Cas’ name, Gabriel, Dean, and Charlie, who got there just in time, jumped up from their seats, yelling for him at the top of their lungs. Much to the annoyance of Naomi and Zachariah, who merely gave a lazy clap.   
  
Mary and John yelled, all too happy for Cas and showing him that if his parents didn't care, they did and were very proud of him. 

  
Once all the names they were done reading all the names, they all headed to the rendezvous spot were going to meet Cas.

Cas finally made his way over after being stopped a few times by people who were part of his study group for finals to take pictures or make small talk about their up and coming adventures. ‘

“Mother, Father,” he said politely and respectfully when he stopped before them, holding his head high and clutching his degree in one hand.

“Castiel, good job,” Zachariah said while giving him an awkward pat on the shoulder. Castiel gave him a wary look, unused to this kind of thing from his father. Thankfully it didn’t last long when he felt a hand on his arm, looking over, he noticed it was Mary. She smiled at him, before pulling Cas into a tight hug, 

“I'm so proud of you,” Mary said, shooting Naomi a look over Cas’ shoulder that said this is how you treat your children. 

“We are gonna go, we will see you at home?” Naomi asked while looking down her nose at the people around her.

“For what?” Cas asked, confused by what she was saying. He didn’t remember making any plans with his parents. It’s not like he would willingly agree to do such a thing.

“Dinner,” Michael replied casually with a smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes as if Cas should have already known what their mother was talking ab.

“We already have plans for tonight,” Dean interjected, one arm sliding around Cas’ waist before Cas could reply. 

Cas’ parents gave an annoyed look towards Dean. Luckily, Zachariah was able to smooth things over by saying that since they had plans for tonight, maybe next week, they could make figure something else out? Dean said they would see with a polite smile.

The Novaks left after that, saying they needed to get back to work. No one cared, either way, everyone was too busy congratulating Cas and taking pictures to notice. 

They all piled into their cars afterward, heading to the Winchesters house for what Cas thought was just dinner. 

Cas yawned and rubbed his eyes. Dean smiled. He was so cute when he was tired. 

“You ok?” Dean asked, knowing that Cas wouldn't just tell him what was wrong. They were still working on that aspect of their relationship.

“Yes, Sir, just a little tired, that's all,” Cas replied, looking out the window. He was a bit embarrassed at what was bothering him.

Dean looked at him knowingly; he wasn't telling the truth and decided to pull the car over about half a block from Dean’s parent’s house. 

“Talk to me,” Dean said after putting the car into park, planning on not moving until Cas talked. 

Cas turned in his seat to look at Dean and then turned his head to look out the window, contemplating what he was going to say.

“I have never had anyone tell me they were proud of me. I mean, besides you, but like a parent telling me,” Cas said, he was a bit overwhelmed when Mary said it, but it was also the best feeling in the world to have someone proud of him.

“Is this about what my mom said?” Dean asked, raising a brow.

“I don't know… I love your mom she sweet and kind, but I…”

“You wanted your mom to say it,” Dean offered.

Cas nodded and looked down.

“Does that sound selfish?” Cas questioned, looking downwards at his lap, his hands twisting. 

“No, Baby, not at all,” Dean replied, sliding across the seat, placing a hand under his chin to kiss him.

Cas smiled and looked down. He still felt weird about the whole thing, but Dean was always understanding and tried his best to help. 

Dean put the Car back into drive and parked in front of his parent’s house. There were a lot of cars. Some Cas recognized Charlies, Jo’s, and Dorothy’s, and few he didn't, he squinted and looked at Dean. 

They got out of the car and headed up to the house. Dean opened the door, which Cas thought was weird. He always knocks. 

“SURPRISE!!” everyone yelled and threw confetti. 

Cas jumped, hiding behind Dean, catching his breath. Dean turned and looked at him. Cas had tears in his eyes. He never had a surprise party before he told Dean that Cas had always hope that one day, when he came home from school on his birthday and people would be there to celebrate, but it never happened. 

“Baby, you ok?” Dean asked, worried he did something wrong.

“I'm fine, just surprised is all,” Cas smiled, Leaning up and giving him a quick kiss.

Everyone came over to talk to him, Gabriel was there tucked away in the corner talking to Sam, he was nodded they seemed engrossed in what they were saying. 

Mary made her way over a drink in hand for Cas. He took it and thanked her. She pulled him into the kitchen to talk while Dean mingled. 

“I'm sorry about earlier if I made you uncomfortable,” Mary said, worried she had embarrassed Cas in some way. 

  
  


“No, thank you for that; they have never said it to me, so it was nice,” Cas said with a bit of a sad smile. 

“I wise man once told us family don't end with blood, you are a part of this family, and I am proud of you,” Mary said. 

“We all are proud, Cassie,” Gabriel said, walking into the kitchen to talk to his brother. 

Cas wiped a tear away. 

He didn't deserve this. He just went to school. That was all it wasn't a big deal. He started crying. Gabriel said he would get Dean and ran out of the kitchen while Mary pulled Cas into a hug and told him everything was going to be ok.

Dean came into the kitchen, taking Cas from Mary and heading up to his old bedroom. He opened the door leading Cas into the room he shut the door and sat Cas on the bed. Dean knelt, took Cas’ shoes off, Cas let it happen, he stopped fighting Dean when he was doing this for him. Dean kicked off his boots, climbing on the bed, pulling Cas, so he was lying next to him. 

He kissed the back, od Cas’ neck and held him tight. 

“I'm sorry, I got overwhelmed,” Cas whispered a bit embarrassed he started crying. 

“It's ok, it happens to everyone,” Dean said, sitting up so he could see Cas’ face, making sure he was ok. 

Cas nodded and bit his bottom lip. Dean kissed his cheek and settled next to him. They could take a few minutes for Cas to calm down and relax before heading back down. Dean heard soft snores coming from Cas, he smiled and kissed his shoulder. 

Dean made his way back downstairs to mingle. Sam stopped him, making sure Cas was ok.

“He’s ok, just anxiety, today was a lot for him,” Dean said, patting Sam on the arm. 

He told everyone the same thing when they asked where Cas went. Most people left soon; it was just Mary, John, Sam, Dean, and Gabriel. Charlie said she would text Cas later. She had a bunch of homework she needed to finish. 

Cas made his way down. He looked around. Everyone was gone; he was surprised by how long sleep and apologized to everyone. 

They told it was fine and it happened some times, the point was he was feeling better. 

Cas thanked John and Mary for coming to his graduation and for the party. They told him again that he was part of the family and family stuck together Gabriel left when they did exchanging numbers with Sam so they could talk more about some legal stuff for Gabriel’s company.

The car ride home was quiet Cas was wondering if Dean was upset because he had set up the party and Cas freaked out and then fell asleep. 

“Are you mad at me?” Cas asked as they pulled up to the apartment. 

“No, baby, I'm tired myself I'm sorry,” Dean said, he knew how Cas always thought he was mad when he was quiet, so Dean made it a point to tell Cas when he was upset or tied. 

“Ok,” Cas siad., he was tired too even though he took a nap, it must be all the excitement for the day. 

They got out of the car and headed up, Dean taking Cas by the hand like he always does kissing his hand and smiling. 

Dean knew the only way Cas was going to tell that he wasn't mad at him was to show him. They entered the apartment took off their shoes Cas headed to the couch grabbing the blanket he kept there and wrapping it around himself, Dean sat down next to him pulling him into his lap.

**********************************

**Three months Later**

Cas was enjoying himself dancing with Dean he loved at the attention Dean showered on him. He had finally gotten over thinking Dean was going to dump him every time something happened. They were still working on his anxiety and talk more about what was going on. Dean was always so supportive.

“Every guy in here is watching you,” Dean whispered in Cas’ hear. There was a bit of a growl in his voice. 

Cas loved when Dean got territorial. He called it that because jealousy is when you covet something someone else has, Dean already had Cas. 

“It's a good thing I belong to you,” Cas smiled back at him, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. 

The bass and the lights, Cas grinding against him, Dean kissed the side of Cas’ neck and told him he needed the bathroom. Cas nodded and followed behind him. 

Dean, who didn't like people watching him pee went into a stall. Cas was washing his hands while he was waiting for Dean thinking about how much fun they were having and what he had planned for later that night. 

The door opened and shut, Cas looked up when he heard the click of the lock. 

“Why are you here?” Cas asked, spotted Ketch behind him in the mirror. 

“What? I just came for what I am owed,” Ketch replied. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Cas was confused by what Ketch was saying. He turned and looked at him. 

  
  


Ketch smiled a wicked smile stepping closer to Cas, who tried to back up, but the sink was behind him. 

“I passed you, and now I want what you owe me,” Ketch growled, grabbing a hand full of Cas’ shirt. 

“I don't I owe you shit, I did all the work. I sure as hell not having sex with you,” Cas yelled. 

“Wanna bet?” Ketch said, reaching around with his other hand grabbing a handful of Cas’ ass. 

Dean slammed the stall door open before Ketch could react. Dean slammed him against the bathroom door by the throat. Ketch was startled. He didn't think anyone else was in the bathroom. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Ketch was gasping for breath as Dean started to squeeze. 

“I'm his boyfriend and Dom, asshole,” Dean replied, pinning Ketch harder to the wall. 

“Let him go, Sir,” Cas said gently, placing a hand on Dean's arm. 

Dean let go. Ketch was coughing and gagging. Dean crouched down right in front of Ketched face, looked him in the eyes. Ketch scooted away.

“Come near us again. I will hurt you,” Dean said. 

He stood, grabbed Cas by the hand, and left the bathroom. They left the club altogether, heading back home. Dean didn't say anything the whole ride home. Once in the apartment, he grabbed Cas and pressed a hard kiss to his mouth. 

They both pulled away, breathing heavy, Dean smiled. 

“Sorry it took so long, but I was recording,” Dean said, holding up his phone. 

Cas smiled that long with what Sam found out about Ketch they could get him fired. Sam had sent the file of sexual harassment and a cover-up by Ketch’s last job to the college in hopes they wouldn't sweep it under the rug that they would allow this to happen to anyone else.

“It's ok, Sir,” Cas said. 

Leaning back in and kissing Dean like he couldn't get enough walking back towards the couch, Cas turned them so he could push Dean down, he raised an eyebrow at Cas, he smiled and straddled him. 

“I have a crucial question,” Cas said, kissing Dean on the corner of the mouth, pulling away before he could kiss back. 

“What?” Dean asked, smiling. 

Cas climbed out of his lap much to Dean’s disappointment, he reached under the couch and pulled out a box. 

Kneeling in front of Dean, he opened the box inside was a collar. 

“Will you be my Dom forever?” Cas asked. 

Dean smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box of his own. Cas looked at him. 

“Only if you will be my Sub forever,” Dean replied. 

Cas started crying and nodded. 

“Yes, Yes, Sir,” he cried, climbing into Dean's lap. 

“Good, then yes, I will be your Dom forever,” Dean said, taking the collar out of the box and placing it around Cas’ neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed the story

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome
> 
> The posting Schedule is every Sunday and Thursday


End file.
